


Music and Monsters Book 2

by KaiserinCheshire



Series: We're Demigods?! [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Wanted (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 27,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserinCheshire/pseuds/KaiserinCheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to We’re just a band not demigods<br/>The Wanted members are demigods. They have to go on a quest with One Direction to stop other war from happening. This takes place a few months after Ben stole the lightning bolt. The Wanted and One Direction-Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus Crossover<br/>i dont own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.<br/>I also don't own One Direction.<br/>i only own my ideas.<br/>thank you for reading.<br/>leave any comments for some new ideas.<br/>sorry if any characters seem OC.<br/>Cast List:<br/>One Direction as Themselves<br/>The Wanted as Themselves<br/>Ben Barnes as Justin Lavigne<br/>Giselle Amaro as Me<br/>Cecilia Acosta as Herself<br/>Scarlett Byrne as Katie Brazen<br/>Katie Leung as Kelly Blue<br/>Skander Keynes as Sam Scorpion<br/>Tom Felton as Ben Sollux<br/>Any Other Percy Jackson Characters as Themselves<br/>Jake Abel as Luke Castellan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet the Demigods-The Wanted

Name: Nathan Sykes  
Age: 19  
Godly Parents: Son of Hermes  
Powers: hypnokinesis, powers of persuasion, prophecy, cleverness  
Hermes: God of messengers, travelers, thieves, roads, communication, and merchants

Name: Tom Parker  
Age: 20  
Godly Parents: Son of Ares  
Powers: great swordsman, great in combat  
Ares: God of war

Name: Max George  
Age: 20  
Godly Parents: Son of Hephaestus  
Powers: pyrokinesis, technokinesis, fire immunity, enhanced forging  
Hephaestus: God of fire, volcanoes, craftsmen, blacksmiths, and the forge

Name: Jay McGuiness  
Age: 19  
Godly Parents: Son of Athena  
Powers: make a plan in a matter of minutes and is really smart  
Athena: goddess of war, battle strategy, wisdom, and tons of other stuff

Name: Siva Kaneswaran  
Age: 20  
Godly Parents: Son of Aphrodite  
Powers: Charmspeak  
Aphrodite: goddess of love, lust, desire, and beauty


	2. Meet the Demigods-The Returning Demigods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to We’re just a band not demigods  
> The Wanted members are demigods. They have to go on a quest with One Direction to stop other war from happening. This takes place a few months after Ben stole the lightning bolt. The Wanted and One Direction-Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus Crossover  
> i dont own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.  
> I also don't own One Direction.  
> i only own my ideas.  
> thank you for reading.  
> leave any comments for some new ideas.  
> sorry if any characters seem OC.  
> Cast List:  
> One Direction as Themselves  
> The Wanted as Themselves  
> Ben Barnes as Justin Lavigne  
> Giselle Amaro as Me  
> Cecilia Acosta as Herself  
> Scarlett Byrne as Katie Brazen  
> Katie Leung as Kelly Blue  
> Skander Keynes as Sam Scorpion  
> Tom Felton as Ben Sollux  
> Any Other Percy Jackson Characters as Themselves  
> Jake Abel as Luke Castellan

Name: Giselle Amaro  
Age: 17  
Godly Parents: Daughter of Apollo honorary Daughter of Nike  
Powers: control light, great archer, can heal by singing a hymn to Apollo, and can sing like an angel  
Apollo: god of sun, music, poetry, the god of oracles, prophecy, archery, healing, light, and truth  
Nike: goddess of victory

Name: Cecilia Acosta  
Age: 17  
Godly Parents: Daughter of Ares  
Powers: great swordsman, great in combat  
Ares: god of war

Name: Liam Payne  
Age: 18  
Godly Parents: Son of Athena  
Powers: make a plan in a matter of minutes and is really smart  
Athena: goddess of war, battle strategy, wisdom, and tons of other stuff

Name: Louis Tomlinson  
Age: 20  
Godly Parents: Son of Zeus  
Powers: control lightning and the weather  
Zeus: god of the sky, rain, lightning, and he is the king of Olympus

Name: Harry Styles  
Age: 18  
Godly Parents: Son of Aphrodite  
Powers: Charmspeak  
Aphrodite: goddess of love, lust, desire, and beauty

Name: Zayn Malik  
Age: 19  
Godly Parents: Son of Apollo  
Powers: control light, great archer, can heal by singing a hymn to Apollo, and can sing like an angel  
Apollo: god of sun, music, poetry, the god of oracles, prophecy, archery, healing, light, and truth

Name: Niall Horan  
Age: 18  
Godly Parents: Son of Poseidon  
Powers: control water and talk to horses  
Poseidon: god of the sea, hurricanes, earthquakes, and horses


	3. What The Hell Was That?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to We’re just a band not demigods  
> The Wanted members are demigods. They have to go on a quest with One Direction to stop other war from happening. This takes place a few months after Ben stole the lightning bolt. The Wanted and One Direction-Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus Crossover  
> i dont own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.  
> I also don't own One Direction.  
> i only own my ideas.  
> thank you for reading.  
> leave any comments for some new ideas.  
> sorry if any characters seem OC.  
> Cast List:  
> One Direction as Themselves  
> The Wanted as Themselves  
> Ben Barnes as Justin Lavigne  
> Giselle Amaro as Me  
> Cecilia Acosta as Herself  
> Scarlett Byrne as Katie Brazen  
> Katie Leung as Kelly Blue  
> Skander Keynes as Sam Scorpion  
> Tom Felton as Ben Sollux  
> Any Other Percy Jackson Characters as Themselves  
> Jake Abel as Luke Castellan

The giant war was still going on, and with Zeus’ master bolt being stolen again it brought chaos.  
The demigods in camp Half-Blood who fought in against the Kronos and Typhon were doing everything in their power to stop Kronos from rising again. During the summer the boy band One Direction went on a quest to get the bolt back. The bolt got stolen by Ben Summers Son of Apollo.  
This winter break One Direction was spending it at camp, and also this winter 5 new demigods would be brought to camp.  
Right now The Wanted were all new demigods, and it was time for them to come to camp Half-Blood. Right now The Wanted were in Las Vegas dong a concert.  
~Elsewhere with Ben~  
Ben Summers was standing on the Chimera cruise ship overlooking the monsters he found that were working for Gaea. He began to walk to the grand ballroom where in the center was a large golden coffin. Even though Kronos’ essence was scattered in Tartarus once more he still wanted to destroy the Gods. Ben smirked evilly as he knelt down in front of the coffin. Ben knew he couldn’t use the golden fleece to speed up Lord Kronos healing, but he knew that Apollo children could heal Kronos. And Ben knew which sibling for this job his half-sister Giselle.  
“My lord every monster is preparing to help Lady Gaea and the giants while you regain your strength.” Ben said to the coffin  
“Very well. Begin to search for the Book of Hecate.” A powerful voice commanded through his mind  
“Very well my lord.” Ben said lowering his head  
“Also capture that wrenched Apollo girl.” The voice commanded again “I don’t want her interfering again.”  
“Of course.” Ben got up and walked to the stateroom and began to make preparations for his new guest.  
A boy with dark brown hair, tan complexion, and brown eyes walked into the room. The boy was a son of Hecate and his name was Justin Lavigne.  
“So I put boundary spells around the room so the girl won’t leave the room right?” Justin asked his best friend  
“Yes. Let’s make sure she doesn't escape.” Ben told him  
Justin nodded and began to put up the spells and Ben ordered a group of monsters to go after his half-sister.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cecilia, Giselle, and Harry were all walking around Las Vegas trying to figure out a way into The Wanted concert without being seen by monsters. As they walked down the main strip they looked around the shops and hotels/casinos. The trio often ended up getting separated from each other.  
After picking up Cecilia who got separated from the trio they walked to MGM Hotel and Casino where the concert was being held at. Just like the first time when Ceci and Giselle both went to get One Direction they went to The Wanted’s dressing room. After talking with Kevin (satyr) the Wanted’s bodyguard they all waited for the boyband to walk in.  
As they waited inside the dressing room Harry sat on the couch feeling very uncomfortable when 5 attractive boys walked in. The Wanted members stared at the trio and they looked at Keivn.  
“Who are the girls?” Tom said looking at Cecilia and Giselle  
“They are Giselle Amaro and Cecilia Acosta. And you all know Harry Styles.” Kevin said  
“But why are they here?” Jay asked  
“Do you about the Greek and Roman myths?” Ceci asked  
“Kinda, but what does that have to with anything?” Siva asked  
“They’re real. Demigods, monsters, Gods, etc. They are real.” Harry said  
“I have a question, why are you here Harry?” Max asked  
“You’re demigods and we need you to come to camp.” Ceci said  
“How do we know if this is real?” Nathan asked  
“Guys we really don’t have time for this.” Harry said  
A noise was then heard outside of the dressing room which caused everyone to stop talking.  
“Kevin get them to the car and take them to camp.” Giselle said  
“But what about you?” Ceci asked  
“I’ll be fine.” Giselle said taking out a skull ring and then she pressed down on the skull for it to turn into a stygian iron sword.  
Ceci and Harry stared in shock at the sword then they looked at her. Giselle nodded at Kevin then she walked over to the door slipping out of the room going to clear a way for the group. Kevin began ushering out the group of demigods to the car when a huge black dog with red eyes was standing in front of them growling. Before Harry or Ceci could react the hellhound turned to dust. Giselle was there with the sword in her hands.  
“Go!” she said before another hellhound tackled her  
Kevin reacted and rushed to open the doors to the car and pushed in the demigods.  
“We have to wait for Giselle!” Harry screamed  
“We can’t. Plus she can take care of herself.” Kevin said locking the doors before Harry could get out  
That’s when a flash of light blinded all of them for a moment. Everyone in the car looked out the windows to see Giselle kneeling on the ground, breathing heavily and a person wearing armor walking up to her.  
“Kevin we have to help her.” Max said  
“I can’t. She’s a strong girl plus she wants me to get you all to you all to camp.” Kevin said looking at her one last time before he began driving to camp.  
“What the hell was that?” Tom asked as the silence got heavy with tension  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Giselle’s POV~  
I looked up to see Kevin driving out of here. I smiled and looked up at Ben.  
“So why are you here, brother?” I asked in a mocking tone  
“Well I can’t have you interfering with Lord Kronos’ plans so I came to take you to him.” Ben said to me  
“You have the Curse of Achilles.” I said shocked knowing how he is still alive after falling from Niagara Falls  
“Yup to bad no one else knows about it.” Ben said smirking  
“Kronos won’t rise again. We’ll make sure of it.” I said staring at him coldly  
“That’s where you are wrong. Because you are going to help bring him back.” He said  
“What are you-“ I started to say before everything went black.  
~Ben’s POV~  
I stared at Giselle’s unconscious body after I knocked her out. The sword that she had disappeared. I picked her up and carried her bridal styles and used the charmed watch that Justin gave me to teleport back to the Chimera.  
I began to walk to the stateroom where I laid her down on the bed then left after placing the draining bracelet that would help heal Kronos. I smirked evilly knowing that Chiron would have to try and keep campers from leaving to look for Giselle. He hoped that they would have a quest for the Book of Hecate.  
He would let them do all the work and then steal it at the proper moment.


	4. Who is Luke?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to We’re just a band not demigods  
> The Wanted members are demigods. They have to go on a quest with One Direction to stop other war from happening. This takes place a few months after Ben stole the lightning bolt. The Wanted and One Direction-Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus Crossover  
> i dont own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.  
> I also don't own One Direction.  
> i only own my ideas.  
> thank you for reading.  
> leave any comments for some new ideas.  
> sorry if any characters seem OC.  
> Cast List:  
> One Direction as Themselves  
> The Wanted as Themselves  
> Ben Barnes as Justin Lavigne  
> Giselle Amaro as Me  
> Cecilia Acosta as Herself  
> Scarlett Byrne as Katie Brazen  
> Katie Leung as Kelly Blue  
> Skander Keynes as Sam Scorpion  
> Tom Felton as Ben Sollux  
> Any Other Percy Jackson Characters as Themselves  
> Jake Abel as Luke Castellan

~Harry’s POV~  
I was mad at Kevin drove off without Giselle. Over the summer we had grown closer but then it changed when I was with Kendall Jenner. After that our relationship became strained to the point where we broke up.  
“Kevin we have to go back now.” Ceci said from the passenger seat  
“I can’t do that. I have to get you to camp.” Kevin said focusing on the road  
“So the Gods are real then?” Siva asked  
“Yes just don’t say any of their names. In our world names have power.” Ceci said  
“That girl, Giselle. You keep saying she can handle herself, but she looked ready to pass out after the flash of light. Why?” Tom asked  
“It’s photokinesis. It’s very rare for children of Apollo to have that ability.” Kevin said “As for why she was exhausted she probably is stressed out.”  
I stayed quiet throughout all of this. I only hoped she was okay.  
We finally made it to camp where we all had to go and talk to Chiron. Right now we were sitting in the rec room when Chiron came in with a frustrated look.  
“Chiron what’s wrong?” Liam asked with concern  
“It seems that Giselle has been kidnapped.” He said  
“What?!” Zayn said as he jumped up  
I can’t blame the guy I mean it’s his half-sister.  
“Zayn sit down.” Niall said pulling him down  
“She managed to send one of her swords with a message on it.” He continued to say  
“What did the message say?” Nathan asked  
“She said that Ben took her.” Chiron said  
“But Ben fell to his death in Niagara Falls.” Louis said in shock  
“The Curse of Achilles.” A voice said  
We all turned to see a blond hair, blue eyed guy who looked around 19 or 20. But the thing about him was that he was see through.  
“Luke.” Chiron said in shock  
The guy named Luke smiled at Chiron nodding his head.  
“Ben took on the curse and she was knocked out by the way.” Luke said “He wants to use her to help heal Kronos.”  
Chiron paled when Luke said that.  
“I’ll keep watch over her.” Luke said before he disappeared  
“Go to the pavilion.” Chiron said before walking out of the rec room  
~3rd POV~  
Everyone was still quiet after they heard that Giselle was kidnapped by Ben.  
“What is the Curse of Achilles?” Siva asked breaking the silence  
“I have a better question, who is Luke?” Louis asked  
“I thought Ben died.” Ceci said  
“We have to rescue Giselle.” Nathan said  
“Let’s go to the pavilion. Then we’ll show you the rest of camp.” Liam said  
Everyone nodded and walked out of the rec room. After the tour of all of camp the group walked to a quiet spot to talk. That’s where The Wanted members all got claimed by their Godly parent.  
Nathan had a caduceus above his head. Son of Hermes.  
Tom had a boar above him. Son of Ares.  
Jay had an owl meaning son of Athena.  
Max had a fiery hammer floating above his head. Son of Hephaestus.  
And lastly, Siva had a dove above his head. Son of Aphrodite.  
After they all talked they all walked to the pavilion for dinner, the sing-a-long led by Apollo cabin who weren’t very cheerful at the moment. After the sing-a-long everyone went to bed leaving Demeter cabin for border patrol.


	5. Go To Hades!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to We’re just a band not demigods  
> The Wanted members are demigods. They have to go on a quest with One Direction to stop other war from happening. This takes place a few months after Ben stole the lightning bolt. The Wanted and One Direction-Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus Crossover  
> i dont own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.  
> I also don't own One Direction.  
> i only own my ideas.  
> thank you for reading.  
> leave any comments for some new ideas.  
> sorry if any characters seem OC.  
> Cast List:  
> One Direction as Themselves  
> The Wanted as Themselves  
> Ben Barnes as Justin Lavigne  
> Giselle Amaro as Me  
> Cecilia Acosta as Herself  
> Scarlett Byrne as Katie Brazen  
> Katie Leung as Kelly Blue  
> Skander Keynes as Sam Scorpion  
> Tom Felton as Ben Sollux  
> Any Other Percy Jackson Characters as Themselves  
> Jake Abel as Luke Castellan

~Ben’s POV~  
I walked into the stateroom with a tray of food knowing Giselle would need it after she woke up. He had placed a draining bracelet on her that couldn’t be taken off unless it was by him. The bracelet would slowly drain away her energy then she would be given nectar or ambrosia and the process repeated again.  
I had gotten word by Katie and Kelly about the new demigods that arrived at camp. I placed the tray on the nightstand before walking out of the room. The only thing left was to get the Book of Hecate.  
~Giselle’s POV~  
I slowly opened my eyes to find myself staring up at canopy bed. I sat up and looked around the room when my eyes landed on a tray filled of food. I felt drained so I reached over grabbing the tray and placed it on my lap. I contemplated on eating the food but I felt so drained so I ate a bit of it.  
After I finished eating I got out of bed and began walking around the room looking for a way to escape. That’s when I felt someone watching so I turned around only to see one person who stole my heart. Luke Castellan son of Hermes, my first love, best friend, Kronos’ vessel, and hero of Olympus.  
“Luke how are you….” I began to ask him with tears in my eyes  
“Hey beautiful.” He said smiling weakly  
I smiled back with tears trailing down my cheeks. He walked up to me and stood before me.  
“I’m here to keep you safe. Ben placed a bracelet that drains your energy so the energy could heal Kronos.” He said placing a hand on my cheek wiping away the tears that fell  
“Is that why I feel so weak?” I asked looking up at him  
“Yes. I also met your new friends. The curly haired boy has feelings for you.” He said removing his hand  
“Harry. Yeah we began dating quest before our relationship became strained by a mortal girl.” I said hurt  
Luke nodded before disappearing that’s when the door opened to reveal Ben.  
“I see you’re awake. How are you feeling?” he asked mockingly  
“I feel drained, have a pounding headache, pissed off.” I said angrily  
“Well don’t worry you’ll be fine.” He said smilingly widely  
“You won’t get away with this. I will get rescued.” I said  
“Oh I know they will come. Tell me how is Harry?” he asked laughing before the door closed  
“Go to Hades!” I screamed with tears of frustration streaming down my cheeks  
Then Luke reappeared beside me and putting arm around my shoulder trying to comfort me.


	6. War Council Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to We’re just a band not demigods  
> The Wanted members are demigods. They have to go on a quest with One Direction to stop other war from happening. This takes place a few months after Ben stole the lightning bolt. The Wanted and One Direction-Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus Crossover  
> i dont own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.  
> I also don't own One Direction.  
> i only own my ideas.  
> thank you for reading.  
> leave any comments for some new ideas.  
> sorry if any characters seem OC.  
> Cast List:  
> One Direction as Themselves  
> The Wanted as Themselves  
> Ben Barnes as Justin Lavigne  
> Giselle Amaro as Me  
> Cecilia Acosta as Herself  
> Scarlett Byrne as Katie Brazen  
> Katie Leung as Kelly Blue  
> Skander Keynes as Sam Scorpion  
> Tom Felton as Ben Sollux  
> Any Other Percy Jackson Characters as Themselves  
> Jake Abel as Luke Castellan

~Chiron’s POV~  
I had finished informing the Gods that Kronos was trying to rise again. Along with the kidnapping of Giselle in which Lord Apollo and Lady Artemis both became furious. I also asked Lord Hades why Luke came back and he replied with wanting to help keep watch over the young child of Apollo.  
I did not question this knowing all the Gods had enough on their plates due to Gaea and the giants. I returned back to camp and began to ask the campers who fought in the Titan war to come and train campers for war. I had also gotten word from Iris that the lost Book of Hecate was being searched for by Ben. I began to worry knowing the Goddess only let females learn from her. I also had to make sure that Giselle’s friends did not rush into battle looking for her.  
~3rd POV~  
Every camper was doing their daily activities when many of the senior campers and head counselors were heading to the rec room. The One Direction, The Wanted members and Ceci all were staring in confusion.  
“What’s going on?” Ceci asked  
“I’m not sure.” Jay answered  
“Can’t we ask someone?” Harry asked  
“It’s a war council meeting.” Kelly Blue said walking up to them  
“War Council meeting?” Louis asked  
“It’s a meeting with the head counselors, senior campers, and Chiron. Oh and Rachel.” She replied  
“What are they for?” Siva asked  
“Honestly, I’m not really sure. I've never been in one.” She said  
“Hey Kelly, do you know who is Luke is?” Nathan asked  
“No, but I've heard of him.” Kelly told them “They say that he did something, but not really sure what though.”  
“It’s because Ben has mentioned him before.” Liam told his half-sister  
“I know one thing about him.” She said  
“Which is?” Zayn asked  
“Luke and Giselle were a couple.” Kelly said “Also best friends.”  
Harry’s jaw tightened hearing the new information.  
“But she has never mentioned him before.” Ceci said to the Athena child  
“I wouldn't either if my ex-boyfriend died in a war.” She said rudely  
“What do you mean died in a war?” Tom asked  
“I haven’t been here long enough to know about them.” She said to him “All I know is that many campers get ticked off if they’re asked about the war.”  
After saying that Kelly walked off to talk with Katie from Ares.  
“Did you know about that?” Ceci asked Harry and Zayn  
“No.” they replied  
“Hey guys maybe we could ask one of our head counselors.” Max said  
“Kelly said they get angry when asked.” Siva replied  
“We can try and asked.” Liam said  
“Maybe but I want to know more about Luke.” Harry said  
“Why?” Nathan asked  
“Giselle was his girlfriend.” Zayn said  
“So you don’t know about Luke.” Tom said  
“No.” Harry snapped  
“Well the thing is Giselle is very private about her life.” Ceci said  
“You don’t know him either. About Luke?” Tom asked  
“No I don’t.” Ceci replied  
Tom nodded. After that everyone got quiet waiting for the meeting to be over. After sometime passed when all the counselors and campers came out all with grim or serious faces.  
“What’s going on?” Jay asked  
“Is it that bad?” Liam asked  
“Whatever it is it’s serious.” Tom said  
“Yeah could it be due Ben, Giselle being kidnapped?” Harry asked  
“Probably.” Zayn replied  
“Can we help?” Max asked  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Everyone shrugged and began to head to the pavilion for lunch.  
Chiron was waiting for the head counselors and senior campers to arrive for the council meeting to begin. After everyone arrived Chiron began to address the matters at hand.  
“Welcome young demigods. We have important matters to discuss.” Chiron told them  
“What’s wrong Chiron?” Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter asked  
“Ben Summers Son of Apollo is trying to rise Kronos again.” Chiron said grimly  
“But we just stopped him a few months ago. He can’t be again!” Malcolm Goulding, Son of Athena exclaimed  
“Not only is he trying to raise Kronos. He stole the master bolt. Along with kidnapping Giselle. He also bears the Curse of Achilles.” Chiron informed them  
“He took my sister!” Will Solace yelled out  
“What does he need her for?” Lacy Dior, a daughter of Aphrodite asked  
“So she could heal Kronos I presume.” Chiron answered  
“Well Percy and the others are still dealing with Gaea.” Sam Scorpion said  
“It’s gonna be like the second titan war. Everything is repeating.” Connor Stoll, Son of Hermes said  
“The only thing is we are fighting two different fights at the same time.” Travis Stoll said  
“Yes. Only I believe that Ben needs something else to speed the healing process.” Chiron said  
“The lost Book of Hecate.” Lou Ellen, a daughter of Hecate said  
“I thought that the book couldn't be found?” Chris Rodriguez, another Son of Hermes asked  
“The book is lost, but it will be found soon.” Rachel said  
“What about Giselle?” Clarisse La Rue, a Daughter of Ares asked  
“She will be watched over by Luke.” Chiron told her  
“Luke as in our dead half-brother? That Luke?” Chris asked pointing to Connor, Travis and himself  
“Yes.” Chiron said “We must prepare our new campers for battle in case the titan’s army attacks.”  
“We also have to up the border patrol right?” Jake Mason, Son of Hephaestus asked  
Chiron nodded then dismissed them asking to keep quiet in order not to spread panic. Everyone left worried, angry, and determined to stop Kronos and his army once more.


	7. The Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to We’re just a band not demigods  
> The Wanted members are demigods. They have to go on a quest with One Direction to stop other war from happening. This takes place a few months after Ben stole the lightning bolt. The Wanted and One Direction-Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus Crossover  
> i dont own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.  
> I also don't own One Direction.  
> i only own my ideas.  
> thank you for reading.  
> leave any comments for some new ideas.  
> sorry if any characters seem OC.  
> Cast List:  
> One Direction as Themselves  
> The Wanted as Themselves  
> Ben Barnes as Justin Lavigne  
> Giselle Amaro as Me  
> Cecilia Acosta as Herself  
> Scarlett Byrne as Katie Brazen  
> Katie Leung as Kelly Blue  
> Skander Keynes as Sam Scorpion  
> Tom Felton as Ben Sollux  
> Any Other Percy Jackson Characters as Themselves  
> Jake Abel as Luke Castellan

~Tom’s POV~  
Me and my friends were watching the campers leave the Big House. We were all wondering what happened that everyone was so serious and grim.  
“Guys I think we can ask Katie for information along with Kelly.” Siva said  
“Yeah but you heard Kelly she hasn’t been here very long.” Nathan said  
I was wondering about Harry and Giselle’s relationship. I mean if he had a girlfriend why go out with Kendall Jenner.  
“”Liam maybe your siblings know.” Louis said  
“Jay you help ask them.” Max said to him  
“We could try, but were not sure we’ll get much.” Jay said  
We nodded and then went to go for lunch. After we went to do our activities before our nightly routine. I asked around my cabin but I got nothing except glares from the senior campers.  
~Harry’s POV~  
I asked my cabin mates on information about Luke and all I got was useless. All they said were “He was so hot.” or “He was amazing with a sword.” But it made me jealous when they said he and Giselle were the cutest couple.  
I was lying on my bed staring at the ceiling hoping Giselle was okay. I screwed up big time being with Kendall. I had to rescue her and I know the boys and Ceci felt the same way. Even The Wanted members wanted to help rescue her. I would rescue her no matter what.  
~Niall’s POV~  
~Dream Start~  
_I was in the ocean and I could see a person floating in front of me. It was like the messenger my father had sent before to help me._  
 _“Hello again Niall Horan.” The Nereid said “Your father sends a message.”_  
 _“What’s the message?” I asked_  
 _“30, 31, 75, 12.” She said “You will encounter stronger monsters. History is also repeating. Good luck.”_  
 _She said before disappearing that’s when the dream shifted. I was standing in a luxurious room and I could see Giselle and that guy Luke. He had an arm around her shoulder and she seemed to be exhausted._  
 _“You know that he’s making a huge mistake right?” He asked her_  
 _“Yes but they are going to try and rescue me.” She said to him_  
 _“So you moved on pretty quickly.” He said changing the subject_  
 _“Of course you would ask that. But yes and I blame a certain goddess for that.” She said_  
 _“Hey it’s alright you know. I’m not mad or anything.” He said_  
 _“No he was my summer love. But back to the book is it really at The Cyclops Island?” she asked_  
 _“Yes they have to find it before Ben does.” He told her_  
 _“I can’t believe Ben is using me to heal Kronos.” She said_  
 _“Don’t worry I’ll protect you as much as I can.” he said tightening his grip on her_  
~End of Dream~  
That’s the last thing I saw before I woke up. I needed to tell Chiron and the others about this. I had to for Harry’s sake and I wanted to find out more about Luke. I fell back to sleep thinking about the new information I gained.


	8. The Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to We’re just a band not demigods  
> The Wanted members are demigods. They have to go on a quest with One Direction to stop other war from happening. This takes place a few months after Ben stole the lightning bolt. The Wanted and One Direction-Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus Crossover  
> i dont own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.  
> I also don't own One Direction.  
> i only own my ideas.  
> thank you for reading.  
> leave any comments for some new ideas.  
> sorry if any characters seem OC.  
> Cast List:  
> One Direction as Themselves  
> The Wanted as Themselves  
> Ben Barnes as Justin Lavigne  
> Giselle Amaro as Me  
> Cecilia Acosta as Herself  
> Scarlett Byrne as Katie Brazen  
> Katie Leung as Kelly Blue  
> Skander Keynes as Sam Scorpion  
> Tom Felton as Ben Sollux  
> Any Other Percy Jackson Characters as Themselves  
> Jake Abel as Luke Castellan

~Niall’s POV~  
I woke up early and went to the pavilion to eat some breakfast when I bumped into Kelly.  
“Morning Kelly.” I said to her  
“Morning Niall, you going to eat breakfast?” she asked  
“Yup.” I told her  
The two us made our way to the pavilion waiting for everyone else to arrive. After everyone had breakfast I asked our group to meet up at our spot. I began to tell them about what I saw in my dream.  
“So he is going to keep her safe then?” Harry asked after I told them about Luke  
“I guess he is.” I shrugged  
“Niall the numbers you told us are not just numbers.” Jay said  
“They’re coordinates.” Liam said  
“Coordinates to what?” Nathan asked  
“You said they both mentioned the Cyclops island and about some book. Right?” Max asked  
“Yeah.” I said  
“We should tell Chiron.” Siva said  
We all nodded to each other before going to look for Chiron. When we found him we went to this rec room, and I began to tell him about my dream and the message from my father.  
“Thank you for telling me.” Chiron said  
“Wait! We want to know more about Luke.” Zayn said  
“I’m sorry but no. I cannot tell you, but the people who know him best are not here.” He said  
“We want to get Giselle back!” Harry yelled out  
Nathan and Tom pulled him down so he could sit on a chair. Chiron looked at us tiredly. He looked at us then he opened his mouth so he could speak.  
“In order to rescue her you need to go on a quest.” He said  
“But what if we get that book that is lost.” Max said  
“You must consult the Oracle then. And I mean one of you or bring her here so we may hear the prophecy together.” He told us  
We nodded and then Louis and Nathan went to go get Rachel. The rest of us stayed in the rec room waiting (impatiently I might add) before they came back.  
“Hi Chiron.” Rachel said  
“Hello my dear Oracle.” He said smiling at her  
“Rachel can we have a prophecy please?” Liam asked her  
“It doesn’t work like that Liam. Rachel how do we get Giselle back.” Ceci said  
“And find the lost book.” Tom added  
Rachel’s eyes turned pure green and a green mist surrounded her. That’s when she spoke a prophecy.  
_You shall sail, an iron ship with_  
 _Warriors of bone._  
 _You shall find what you seek and_  
 _Make it your own._  
 _You shall be betrayed by one_  
 _Who calls you a friend._  
 _A link unknown to be held_  
 _A new bond will be weld._  
 _But you shall fail to save_  
 _what matters, most in the end._  
After that Rachel went back to normal. Siva and Zayn both helped Rachel to a spare cot so she could rest. The rest of us were quiet after hearing the prophecy.  
“Well children it seems you have a quest.” Chiron said  
“We leave tomorrow.” Louis and Tom said together  
Chiron looked at the rest of us and we all nodded in agreement.


	9. Draining Process

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to We’re just a band not demigods  
> The Wanted members are demigods. They have to go on a quest with One Direction to stop other war from happening. This takes place a few months after Ben stole the lightning bolt. The Wanted and One Direction-Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus Crossover  
> i dont own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.  
> I also don't own One Direction.  
> i only own my ideas.  
> thank you for reading.  
> leave any comments for some new ideas.  
> sorry if any characters seem OC.  
> Cast List:  
> One Direction as Themselves  
> The Wanted as Themselves  
> Ben Barnes as Justin Lavigne  
> Giselle Amaro as Me  
> Cecilia Acosta as Herself  
> Scarlett Byrne as Katie Brazen  
> Katie Leung as Kelly Blue  
> Skander Keynes as Sam Scorpion  
> Tom Felton as Ben Sollux  
> Any Other Percy Jackson Characters as Themselves  
> Jake Abel as Luke Castellan

~Giselle’s POV~  
I was sitting in the stateroom when I felt a pain shoot through my body. I cried out in pain then I felt my energy being drained from me. Luke was watching me with a pained expression on his face.  
“Shh beautiful I’m here. I’m not going to leave you.” He told me kneeling by me  
I had tears falling from my eyes that’s when the pain began to get so intense that black spots began to appear in my vision. Finally I couldn’t handle the pain anymore so I blacked out.  
~3rd POV ~  
Giselle passed out on the couch and Luke was kneeling in front of her brushing her hair away from her face.  
Luke felt angry that he couldn’t take the pain away from her. After a while Giselle laid still on the couch after having her energy drained.  
Luke sat on the arm of the couch keeping watch over her. He knew that her friends would rescue her. The only thing that worried him was he didn’t know if she could last with her being drained and all. He disappeared before the door could open.  
~Ben’s POV~  
I watched the magical stones that were connected to the drain bracelet Giselle had. The stones surrounded the coffin and then Justin came in and he held out his hands in front of him. He shouted “drain” in Greek and after Justin said that the stones began to glow together. Then some vines appeared from the stones and connected to the coffin. The coffin began to take the energy until the stones stopped glowing and the vines retracted.  
“Good were making progress.” I said  
Justin nodded in agreement before he walked out of the room. I went to the kitchens and got some food for Giselle before heading to her room. I opened the door to find her lying on the couch unconscious. I placed the food on the nightstand before walking back out.  
“Everything was going according to plan. I just need the boybanders to get the book do I could steal it from them.” I thought in my mind


	10. Sea of Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to We’re just a band not demigods  
> The Wanted members are demigods. They have to go on a quest with One Direction to stop other war from happening. This takes place a few months after Ben stole the lightning bolt. The Wanted and One Direction-Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus Crossover  
> i dont own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.  
> I also don't own One Direction.  
> i only own my ideas.  
> thank you for reading.  
> leave any comments for some new ideas.  
> sorry if any characters seem OC.  
> Cast List:  
> One Direction as Themselves  
> The Wanted as Themselves  
> Ben Barnes as Justin Lavigne  
> Giselle Amaro as Me  
> Cecilia Acosta as Herself  
> Scarlett Byrne as Katie Brazen  
> Katie Leung as Kelly Blue  
> Skander Keynes as Sam Scorpion  
> Tom Felton as Ben Sollux  
> Any Other Percy Jackson Characters as Themselves  
> Jake Abel as Luke Castellan

~Ceci’s POV~  
Me and Tom were packing some things to take on our quest. That’s we felt a strange urge to go to the beach. When we got there we both saw Niall.  
“Hey Ni. You got the strange urge to come here to?” Tom asked  
“Yeah.” He replied  
That’s when we saw two men standing side by side looking at the ocean. One guy had a military style hair cut, cargo pants, a leather jacket, sunglasses, combat boots, and he radiated anger. The other guy had black hair, a beard, sea green eyes, Bermuda shorts, a Hawaiian shirt, leather sandals, and he radiated calmness like water.  
The two of them turned to look at us.  
“Hello children.” The green-eyed guy said  
“Hi.” We all said together  
“We heard you have a quest.” The military guy said  
“Yes, but who are you?” Niall asked  
“Shame you three don’t recognized your fathers.” Military guy said  
“Ares. And Poseidon.” I said  
They both nodded.  
“Right back to business. Me and Barnacle brain are going to help you begin your quest.” Ares said  
“Ares is right. You need a ship so I will provide it for you. As for the crew Ares will help with that.” Poseidon said  
Poseidon waved his hand and a pirate ship appeared out of thin air. Then Ares waved his hand and a crew of skeletons appeared on the ship.  
“Good luck children.” Poseidon said before disappearing  
My dad nodded before also disappearing.  
“So we have a ship.” Tom said looking at the ship  
“Yep.” I said nodding shocked  
“Let’s get supplies and other things we need before we leave tomorrow.” Niall suggested  
We nodded then began to take supplies to the ship while Niall and the crew placed everything in order. Tom went to go to tell everyone about the ship while I went to inform Chiron about the ship. I was about to knock when I heard Chiron talking to someone.  
“Are you positive that if he continues draining her energy she might not last?” Chiron asked whoever he was talking to  
“Yes. Chiron you should’ve seen the pain he is putting her through.” The person replied  
“Is there any way for her to escape?” He asked  
“No.” The voice replied  
“How long does she have to survive?” Chiron asked  
“About a week.” The voice said  
I silently gasped so I slowly walked out of the Big House before I ran to tell the others.  
“Guys!” I yelled  
The boys stopped what they were doing and looked at me.  
“What’s wrong Ceci?” Liam asked me  
I took a deep breath before I told them what I had overheard. When I was done their mouths were hanging open in shock.  
“We have to hurry up then.” Nathan said  
“But we don’t know where the coordinates lead to.” Max said  
“The Sea of Monsters. Also known as the Bermuda Triangle.” Niall said suddenly  
“Niall how do you know that?” Zayn asked  
“He’s in the ocean. He’s a son of Poseidon. That’s why.” I said happily  
“Let’s get the things we need before we tell Chiron we leaving.” Tom said  
We all nodded going back to work. Tom and Louis went to inform Chiron while I went to Apollo cabin to get Giselle’s backpack. She always had her stuff in a magical backpack that she almost always seem to have. As I made my way back to the ship I hoped we rescued her in time.  
~3rd POV~  
The group were taking the last items inside the ship. They all met at the shoreline when Chiron, Katie, and Kelly met there to see them off.  
“Good luck guys.” Kelly said encouragingly while Katie just grunted  
“Good luck my demigods. I hope you all make it back safe and sound.” Chiron told them  
They all nodded and then began to board the ship. Once everyone was on the ship took their places as Niall began to sail the ship to the Bermuda Triangle. After the ship left Chiron left to teach his archery class leaving Kelly and Katie alone.  
“You inform Ben.” Katie said  
Kelly nodded and the two of them parted ways. Katie to train and Kelly to inform Ben.


	11. Charybids and Scylla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to We’re just a band not demigods  
> The Wanted members are demigods. They have to go on a quest with One Direction to stop other war from happening. This takes place a few months after Ben stole the lightning bolt. The Wanted and One Direction-Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus Crossover  
> i dont own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.  
> I also don't own One Direction.  
> i only own my ideas.  
> thank you for reading.  
> leave any comments for some new ideas.  
> sorry if any characters seem OC.  
> Cast List:  
> One Direction as Themselves  
> The Wanted as Themselves  
> Ben Barnes as Justin Lavigne  
> Giselle Amaro as Me  
> Cecilia Acosta as Herself  
> Scarlett Byrne as Katie Brazen  
> Katie Leung as Kelly Blue  
> Skander Keynes as Sam Scorpion  
> Tom Felton as Ben Sollux  
> Any Other Percy Jackson Characters as Themselves  
> Jake Abel as Luke Castellan

~3rd POV~  
Luke appeared back in Giselle’s prison after informing Chiron about the draining process. He saw that Ben had brought some food for Giselle. He saw that she was still lying on the couch. He also knew that she would fight against Ben if she wasn’t kept here.  
Right now the Chimera was sailing to Florida so they could be there when more monsters arrived. Ben was in the Captain’s office giving out orders when he got an iris message from Kelly. Kelly informed Ben Giselle’s friends had a quest and were planning to rescue her also. Ben smirked and ordered all monsters to be on watch for them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Niall was sailing the ship while the pirate crew was preparing for enemy surprise attacks. Everyone was doing their own thing on the ship. Ceci and Tom both ordered the skeleton captain to help Niall steer the ship when he needed a break.  
Right now the ship was somewhere in Northern Florida coast, meaning they traveled farther than any mortal ship should’ve been able to travel.  
“We should be nearing the Sea of Monsters soon.” The captain said  
“Uh guys we might not make it in the ship.” Jay said nervously  
“And why not?” Louis asked  
“At the entrance there is Charybids. And her sister Scylla.” Liam said  
“We have to face them in order to enter into the Sea of Monsters.” Jay said  
“So we can take them.” Max said  
“No because Scylla will take people off their ships and up to her cave. As for Charybids will swallow the ship.” Liam said ignoring Max  
"There has to be something we could do." Louis said  
"Maybe, but after that what'll we do?" Nathan asked  
"We have to sail through them in order to enter right? We have cannons so we can blast Charybids. As for Scylla Zayn can aim his arrows at her." Siva said  
"It's very risky, but it might work." Harry said  
"When we're in firing range hit Charybids. Zayn be ready for Scylla." Liam ordered  
"We'll get the life boats ready just in case." Nathan said  
Everyone nodded and began to get ready. Zayn had his bow, and quiver full of arrows ready. Louis was controlling the winds, Niall trying to control the water, Harry, Siva, and Nathan were getting the life boats ready, and Tom and Ceci were ordering the soldiers. Liam, Jay, and Max were getting their backpacks filled with supplies.  
After some time dark splotches ahead of them came into focus. To north, a huge mass of rock rose out of the sea-an island with cliffs at least a hundred feet tall. About half a mile south of that, the other patch of darkness was a storm brewing. The sky and sea boiled together in a roaring mass.  
As they got closer to the monsters, the sound of Charybids got louder and louder- a horrible wet roar. Every time Charybids inhaled, the ship shuddered and lurched forward. Every time she exhaled, they rose in the water and were buffeted by ten-foot waves.  
"Lady Cecilia the starboard and forward guns are in range!" The captain shouted  
"Fire!" Cecilia ordered  
Three rounds were blasted at Charybids each one hitting its mark.   
"Again!" Ceci ordered  
The gunners reloaded hitting Charybids each time. Then Charybids's mouth snapped shut. The sea died to absolute calm. Water washed over Charybids. Then, as quickly as it had closed, the mouth exploded open, spitting out a wall of water, ejecting everything inedible, including the cannonballs. The ship was thrown backward on a wave that must've been forty feet high. Niall used all of his will power to keep the ship from capsizing, but they were still spinning out of control, hurtling toward the cliffs on the opposite side of the strait.  
Many of the undead soldiers were reloading the weapons and other duties. Until the captain walked up to Cecilia to talk to her.  
"We have to abandon ship." The captain said  
"No!" Tom said  
"We have no choice, sir. The ship cannot handle Charybids if she attacks again! The hull is already cracking-"  
He never finished his sentence. Quick as lighting, something brown and green shot from the sky, snatched up the captain and lifted him away.  
"Scylla!" A sailor yelled, as another column of reptilian flesh shot from the cliffs and snapped him up. It happened so fast it was like a laser beam rather than a monster. They couldn't even make out the thing's face only a flash of teeth and scales.  
Zayn was shooting arrows but Scylla was too fast.  
"Life boats!" Max said "Quick!"  
"They'll never get clear of the cliffs," Liam said "We'll all be eaten."  
"We have to try. Louis, can control the winds and Niall the water." Siva said  
Everyone took Max and Siva's commands. A few of the undead sailors uncovered one of the two emergency rowboats while Scylla's heads rained from the sky like a meteor shower with teeth, picking off confederate sailors one after another.  
"Get the other boat." Liam said  
Everyone (demigod wise) was in the lifeboat with Niall and Louis steering the lifeboat. Behind them the ship given by Ares and Poseidon exploded. Flaming wreckage was raining down. The lifeboats were far from Scylla meaning they were now past the entrance of the Sea of Monsters.


	12. The Abandoned SPA Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to We’re just a band not demigods  
> The Wanted members are demigods. They have to go on a quest with One Direction to stop other war from happening. This takes place a few months after Ben stole the lightning bolt. The Wanted and One Direction-Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus Crossover  
> i dont own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.  
> I also don't own One Direction.  
> i only own my ideas.  
> thank you for reading.  
> leave any comments for some new ideas.  
> sorry if any characters seem OC.  
> Cast List:  
> One Direction as Themselves  
> The Wanted as Themselves  
> Ben Barnes as Justin Lavigne  
> Giselle Amaro as Me  
> Cecilia Acosta as Herself  
> Scarlett Byrne as Katie Brazen  
> Katie Leung as Kelly Blue  
> Skander Keynes as Sam Scorpion  
> Tom Felton as Ben Sollux  
> Any Other Percy Jackson Characters as Themselves  
> Jake Abel as Luke Castellan

~3rd POV~  
The group of demigods sailed for many hours. Now they were in the Sea of Monsters, the water glittered a more brilliant green , like Hydra acid. The wind smelled fresh and salty, but it carried a strange metallic scent-like a on coming thunderstorm. Or probably something more dangerous. Niall sailed the lifeboat in the right direction. No matter what direction they turned to the sun seemed to shine straight into their eyes.  
"Guys how could this have gone from good to bad as soon as we left camp?" Nathan asked  
"Going on quests are never easier." Ceci said "At least that's what Giselle has said."  
"We have to save her." Harry said  
"We will, but we have to get the book that Ben wants first." Jay said  
"We need another boat that's what we need to get first." Zayn said  
"And where do we get another boat?" Nathan asked  
Zayn huffed and went to check his arrows. Nathan rolled his eyes and went to take a quick nap. Liam and Jay were talking quietly together, Tom and Ceci both were checking their weapons, Siva and Max were sitting quietly together, Niall was steering the boat with Louis, and Harry was staring out at the water thinking.  
After sometime had pass a sea gull swooped down out of nowhere and landed on their makeshift mast. Harry startled as the bird dropped a small cluster of leaves into his lap.  
"Land," He said "There's land nearby!"  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. And Harry was right when a line of blue and brown was seen in the distance.  
Another minuet and they all could make out an island with a small mountain center, a dazzling white collection of buildings, a beach dotted with palm trees, and a harbor filled with a strange assortment of boats. The current was pulling their lifeboat to what looked like a tropical paradise. Everyone was stunned by what they saw the tropical paradise was abandoned. The harbor was filled with pleasure yachts, there was a U.S. Navy submarine, several dugout canoes, and an old fashion pirate ship. There was a helipad with a "Channel Five Fort Lauderdale" helicopter on it, and a short runway with a Learjet and a propeller plane that looked like a World War II fighter.  
"Wow. This place is like a resort." Siva said  
"You got that right." Max said "But it looks abandon."  
"Yeah." Everyone murmured together  
The demigods got out of the lifeboat taking the supplies they had and looked around the resort.  
The place looked amazing. There was white marble and blue water everywhere they looked. Terraces climbed up the side of the mountain, with swimming pools on every level, connected by water slides ans waterfalls and underwater tubes you could swim through. Fountains sprayed water into the air, forming impossible shapes, like flying eagles and galloping horses.   
As the group walked around looking at everything when they passed all kinds of tame animals. A sea turtle napped in a stack of beach towels. A leopard stretched out asleep on the diving board. There were deck chairs, drinking glasses that once held fruit smoothies and magazines on some tables. They walked up a staircase toward what seemed like the main building. They walked into a big room where the whole front wall was windows and the back wall was covered in mirrors, so the room seemed to go on forever. There was a bunch of expensive-looking white furniture, and on a table in one corner was a large empty wire pet cage. There was a loom the size of a big screen tv; and a tapestry that looked three dimensional waterfall scene so real that you could see the water moving and clouds drifting across the fabric sky.  
"I wonder who stayed here?" Niall asked  
"This is C.C.'s SPA and Resort. This was Circe's Island." A voice told them   
They all turned startled and then they saw Luke standing behind them.  
"What are you doing here?" Harry asked  
"Helping you guys out." Luke said rolling his eyes  
"What about Giselle?" Harry asked angrily  
"Look she doesn't have a lot of time left, so instead of yelling at me get whatever you need and go to the Cyclops' Island and get the Book of Hecate." Luke said shutting the son of Aphrodite up  
"How long does Giselle have?" Ceci asked  
"4 days." Luke said to her  
"But we just left-" Louis started to say  
"Yesterday. Time is different in monster places. Time can either go faster or slower in our world while in the mortal world it's the same." Luke said to Louis  
"You can't just appear here and boss us around." Harry said rudely  
"Harry don't be rude." Liam said  
"Liam, Harry's right." Tom said siding with Harry along with the other guys except Ceci and Liam  
"I get it you're jealous of me, but you're wasting time arguing with me. Honestly you actually have no right to be jealous since you messed up with that mortal girl." Luke told Harry  
"That's rude. And what would you know you're dead." Louis said defending Harry  
Luke rolled his eyes at them "Whatever just make sure you get the damn book and you make it in time to save Giselle." He snarled at them looking directly at Harry before he disappeared  
Harry stormed off leaving the group to exchange worried looks at each other.  
"Guys someone should go and talk to Harry." Ceci said to all the guys  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
While everyone else was still in the main building of the resort Harry was walking around. He was livid that Luke appeared to them and began to bossing them around. He sat down on one of the deck chairs and began to think. He then heard footsteps behind him and he turned to see Louis behind him as he sat down next to Harry.  
"He has no right to boss us around." Harry told him  
"I know, but we need to find the book." Louis told him  
"But he's right about me being jealous of him." Harry said  
Louis nodded "I know but you're alive and he's not." Louis told him  
Unknown to both of them Luke was still there watching them silently. Luke then disappeared and went back to the Chimera.


	13. Does He Know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to We’re just a band not demigods  
> The Wanted members are demigods. They have to go on a quest with One Direction to stop other war from happening. This takes place a few months after Ben stole the lightning bolt. The Wanted and One Direction-Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus Crossover  
> i dont own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.  
> I also don't own One Direction.  
> i only own my ideas.  
> thank you for reading.  
> leave any comments for some new ideas.  
> sorry if any characters seem OC.  
> Cast List:  
> One Direction as Themselves  
> The Wanted as Themselves  
> Ben Barnes as Justin Lavigne  
> Giselle Amaro as Me  
> Cecilia Acosta as Herself  
> Scarlett Byrne as Katie Brazen  
> Katie Leung as Kelly Blue  
> Skander Keynes as Sam Scorpion  
> Tom Felton as Ben Sollux  
> Any Other Percy Jackson Characters as Themselves  
> Jake Abel as Luke Castellan

~3rd POV~  
Luke appeared back in the Chimera inside the stateroom. Giselle was sitting on the couch watching tv. Luke walked up to the couch and sat next to her. She turned to look at him and she smiled.  
"Where were you?" She asked  
"Checking where the newbies were." He replied  
She rolled her eyes "Be nice, but where are they?"  
"At C.C.'s SPA and Resort." He said  
"They need to pass the Siren's Island." She said worriedly  
Luke nodded at her then contemplated to whether to tell her about coming back to life. He decided to surprise her.  
"Luke what if they don't make it in time?" She asked him softly  
"Don't worry about that right now." He told her softly  
She nodded and looked back at the tv. He sighed and pulled her onto his lap and he hugged her tightly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Harry's POV~  
I was helping take some supplies to the old-fashion pirate ship that Ceci chose. I was still angry at Luke and even more when he told me about messing up my relationship with Giselle.  
"Guys we should all take a break." Siva said  
Everyone nodded and went to the bedrooms we found in the main building. We all showered, got something to eat, got some new clothes (thanks to Luke since he was here before), and then we went to sleep.  
~Dream Start~  
_I found myself in a luxury cruise suite. I looked around the room stopping when I saw two people. I recognized Luke and the other person was Giselle. I was happy that she was okay but angry, hurt, jealous, and envied that Luke was with her. And it didn't help that Luke had her in his lap._  
 _"Do you remember our first date?" He asked her_  
 _Of course I remember we were grounded by Chiron when we got back." She told him laughing slightly_  
 _"It was worth it though." He told her laughing also_  
 _Harry was standing there watching the two as they were talking._  
 _"I never knew you were such a romantic." She told him smiling_  
 _"Well at that time you didn't know about my boyfriend side beautiful." Luke said tapping her cheek_  
 _I clenched my fists tightly hearing Luke call her beautiful._  
 _"You didn't have to go all out you know." She said_  
 _"I had to sweep you off your feet." He pointed out_  
 _"Yes but Chiron didn't trust after that." She said laughing_  
 _"Well my dad wasn't happy to find out a credit card of his was missing." Luke said frowning_  
 _"Well you did go all out for our first date." She said tapping his nose_  
 _"Well I did take you to a fancy restaurant and we did go star gazing." He said smiling widely "And then we kissed and your aunt didn't kill me for kissing you."_  
 _"Of course." She said blushing_  
 _"He's not suppose to make you blush or even try to make a move on her." I thought to myself watching the two_  
 _"So you didn't tell your friends about me." He said frowning_  
 _"The pain about bringing you up. Luke it would kill me." She told him_  
 _"So does he know?" He asked her_  
 _"Of course not. I told the senior campers and Silena made sure that none of her siblings found out." She replied_  
 _"Whatever happened to..." He trailed off_  
 _I frowned not knowing what he was talking about. I saw Giselle pull something out of her pocket. When I looked at it closely I saw it was a ring._  
 _"You mean this." She said showing him the ring_  
 _"You still have it." He said shocked looking at the ring_  
 _That's when I put everything together. They were both engaged and the ring was proof of that._  
 _"Of course I still have it." She said looking at the ring_  
 _He smiled sadly at her then opened his mouth to say something but he stopped and quickly disappeared. And Giselle put the ring away quickly. I frowned but then I quickly understood why they both did that. The door opened to reveal Ben with a tray of food._  
 _"Hey sis, how is your stay so far?" Ben asked her mockingly_  
 _"Jerk." She replied turning to look at the tv_  
 _Ben rolled his eyes and placed the tray of food on the floor._  
 _"Be nice sister." He told her_  
 _"Of course brother. I'm very sorry I hurt you with my words." She told him in a sweet sarcastic voice_  
 _"Your friends aren't going to rescue you in time." He told her smirking_  
 _"How would you know you're off being Kronos' lapdog." She told him_  
 _Ben frowned then slammed the door close leaving her alone. Then Luke appeared frowning at her before his seriousness broke and began laughing._  
 _"You always did like to piss off people when you didn't like them." He said still laughing_  
 _"Well you know first its pissing them off, harsh truth, broken noses, pranked, and then snapped bones." She told him laughing slightly_  
 _I wanted to see more but I was being shaken so the last thing I saw was the two of them laughing._  
~End of Dream~  
I woke up to see Zayn telling me we had to leave the resort already. I nodded and got my stuff following Zayn to the ship. I felt angry at Luke its like her knew I was there. Giselle was just remembering their time together, but I still felt slightly hurt.


	14. Sirens Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to We’re just a band not demigods  
> The Wanted members are demigods. They have to go on a quest with One Direction to stop other war from happening. This takes place a few months after Ben stole the lightning bolt. The Wanted and One Direction-Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus Crossover  
> i dont own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.  
> I also don't own One Direction.  
> i only own my ideas.  
> thank you for reading.  
> leave any comments for some new ideas.  
> sorry if any characters seem OC.  
> Cast List:  
> One Direction as Themselves  
> The Wanted as Themselves  
> Ben Barnes as Justin Lavigne  
> Giselle Amaro as Me  
> Cecilia Acosta as Herself  
> Scarlett Byrne as Katie Brazen  
> Katie Leung as Kelly Blue  
> Skander Keynes as Sam Scorpion  
> Tom Felton as Ben Sollux  
> Any Other Percy Jackson Characters as Themselves  
> Jake Abel as Luke Castellan

~Louis' POV~  
Everyone was getting on the pirate ship and Zayn was getting Harry. Liam and Jay said we would have to go through the Island of the Sirens. We would have to use wax to make sure the singing doesn't affect us.   
I saw Harry and Zayn walking towards us. Harry looked hurt and angry and Zayn just was looking at Harry worriedly. They both got on the ship and Niall began to command it soon we were on a course for the Island of Sirens.   
After sometime Nathan came down to tell everyone what he saw.   
"Land," He said grimly "We're approaching the Island of Sirens already."  
I could barely make out the island ahead of us-just a dark spot in the mist.  
"The Sirens...We'll be in range of their singing soon." Jay said  
I remembered what Chiron told us about the Sirens. They sang so sweetly their voices enchanted sailors and lured them to their death.   
"We can use wax to stuff our ears to block the singing." Liam and Jay said together  
"Actually I want to hear them." I heard Harry say  
I blinked "Why?"  
"They say the Sirens sing the truth about what you desire. They tell you things about yourself you didn't even realize. That's what so enchanting. If you survive...you become wiser. I want to hear them. How often will I get that chance?" Harry told us his plan. Reluctantly, we helped him get him.  
~3rd POV~  
As soon as the rocky coastline of the island came into view, Niall ordered one of the ropes to wrap around Harry's waist, tying him to the foremast.   
"Don't untie him," Jay said "No matter what happens or how much he pleads. He'll want to go straight over the edge and drown himself."   
Everyone promised to keep Harry secure. Everyone took two large wads of candle wax, kneaded them into earplugs, and stuffed them into their ears.  
The silence was eerie. As they approached the island, jagged rocks loomed out of the fog. Niall willed the ship to skirt around them. If they sailed any closer, those rocks would shred their hull like blender blades.  
Everyone would glance at Harry who seemed totally normal at first. Then he got a puzzled look on his face before his eyes widened. He strained against the ropes calling his friends names they could tell by just reading his lips. His expression was clear: he had to get out. This was life or death. They had to let him out of the ropes right now. He seemed so miserable it was hard not to cut him free.  
Niall forced the ship to go faster. They still couldn't see much of the island- just mist and rocks-but floating in the water were pieces of wood and fiberglass, the wreckage of ships, even some flotation cushions from airplanes.  
For a dangerous moment, everyone understood Harry's curiosity. They were tempted to take out the earplugs, just to get a taste of the song. They could feel the Sirens' voices vibrating in the timbers of the ship, pulsing along with the roar of blood in their ears.  
Harry was pleading with them, tears streamed down his cheeks. He strained against the ropes, as if they were holding him back from everything he cared about. They all glared at the misty island. They all tried hard not to look at Harry managing for five minutes which was their huge mistake. When they looked back all they saw was a heap of cut ropes. An empty mast, Harry's poison rose that had thorns had acted as a knife. Somehow, he'd managed to wriggle it into his hand. They had totally forgotten to disarm him.  
They rushed to the side of the ship and saw him paddling madly for the island, the waves carrying him straight toward the jagged rocks. They screamed his name, but if he heard them, it didn't do any good. He was entranced, swimming toward his death. Niall looked back at the pilot's wheel and ordered it keep going away from the island as he jumped over the side.  
~Niall's POV~  
I sliced into the water and bend the currents around me into a jet stream that shot me forward. I went up to the surface and spotted Harry who was caught by a wave, sweeping him in between two razor-sharp fangs of rock. I had no choice but to go in after him.  
I dove under the wrecked hull of a yacht, wove through a collection of floating underwater mines. I had to use all my power over the water to avoid getting smashed against the rocks or tangled in the nets of barbed wire strung just below the surface. I jetted between the two rock fangs and found myself in a half-moon-shaped bay. The water was choked with more rocks and ship wreckage and floating mines. The beach was black volcanic sand. I looked around desperately for Harry.  
Luckily and unluckily, he was a strong swimmer. He'd made it past the rocks and mines and was almost to the black beach. Then the mist cleared and I saw them-the Sirens.  
They were vultures the size of people-with dirty black plumage, gray talons, and wrinkled pink necks. Now imagine human heads on top of those necks, but the human heads kept changing. I couldn't hear them but I knew they were singing. As their mouths moved, their faces morphed into all the people I knew and wanted to see the most. They smiled inviting me forward, but no matter what shape they took their mouths were greasy and caked with remnants of old meals.  
Harry swam towards them.  
I knew I couldn't let him get out of the water since the sea was my only advantage. It had always protected me one way or another.   
I propelled myself forward and grabbed his ankle.


	15. Sirens Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to We’re just a band not demigods  
> The Wanted members are demigods. They have to go on a quest with One Direction to stop other war from happening. This takes place a few months after Ben stole the lightning bolt. The Wanted and One Direction-Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus Crossover  
> i dont own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.  
> I also don't own One Direction.  
> i only own my ideas.  
> thank you for reading.  
> leave any comments for some new ideas.  
> sorry if any characters seem OC.  
> Cast List:  
> One Direction as Themselves  
> The Wanted as Themselves  
> Ben Barnes as Justin Lavigne  
> Giselle Amaro as Me  
> Cecilia Acosta as Herself  
> Scarlett Byrne as Katie Brazen  
> Katie Leung as Kelly Blue  
> Skander Keynes as Sam Scorpion  
> Tom Felton as Ben Sollux  
> Any Other Percy Jackson Characters as Themselves  
> Jake Abel as Luke Castellan

~3rd POV~  
The moment Niall touched Harry, a shock went through his body, and he saw the Sirens the way Harry must’ve been seeing them. People were in a luxurious house and Niall recognized them. It was Anne, Gemma, Robin, Aphrodite, and Giselle. The whole scene glowed in a warm, buttery light. All of them were talking and laughing, and when Harry their faces lit up with delight. His parents opened their arms invitingly his sister was smiling then gestured to Giselle. Giselle smiled at him and she gestured him to kiss her.  
Niall blinked hard. When he opened his eyes, all he saw were the Sirens ragged vultures with human faces, ready to feed on another victim. Niall pulled Harry back into the surf and Harry screamed and kicked but Niall held on. Niall willed the currents to carry them out into the bay. Harry kicked and pummeled Niall, making it hard for him to concentrate. Harry thrashed around so much that the two almost collided with a floating mine. Niall didn’t know what to do they would never make it back to the ship alive if Harry kept thrashing around.  
Niall went under and Harry stopped struggling. His expression became confused. Then they broke the surface and Harry started to fight again.  
‘The water!’ Niall thought ‘Sound doesn’t travel well underwater. If I could submerge him long enough, then the spell of the music would break.’  
Niall grabbed Harry around the waist and ordered the waves to push them down. They both shot into the depths-ten feet, twenty feet. Niall knew he had to be careful since he could withstand more pressure than Harry. Harry fought and struggled fir breath as bubbles rose around them.  
Niall was desperate and had to keep Harry alive. Niall imagined all the bubbles in the sea coming together and being pulled towards him. The sea obeyed and a huge bubble of air surrounded them, and only their legs stuck out into the water. Harry gasped and coughed, his whole body shudder, and when he looked at Niall , Niall knew the spell was broken. Harry started to sob-I mean the horrible, heartbroken sobing. Niall comforted one of his bestfriends.  
"I'll get us back to the ship," Niall told him "It's okay, Just hang on."   
Harry nodded and Niall began to make the current steer the bubble through rocks and barbed wire and back toward the hull of the pirate ship. Which was maintaining a slow and steady course away from the island. They stayed underwater, following the ship, until Niall judged they had moved out of the earshot of the Sirens. Then they both surfaced and the air bubble popped. Louis dropped a rope ladder over the side and they climbed aboard. Everyone kept their earplugs, just to be sure. They sailed until the island was completely out of sight. Harry sat huddled in a blanket on the forward deck with everyone else. Finally he looked up, dazed and sad, and mouthed, safe. They took out the earplugs, no singing. The afternoon was quiet except for the sound of the waves against the hull. The fog has burned away to a blue sky, as if the Island of Sirens had never existed.   
"I didn't realize," He murmured   
"What?" Jay asked  
His eyes were the same color as the mist over the Sirens' island. "How powerful temptation would be."  
"Harry I saw what the Sirens showed you." Niall said   
Harry blushed and pulled his blanket around him. "My fatal flaws. That's what the Sirens showed me. My fatal flaws are vanity and loyalty."  
"What do you mean?" Max asked  
"Children of Aphrodite have excessive pride and its hard for us to stay loyal." He said  
"So was it worth it?" Liam asked Harry "Do you feel...wiser?"  
He gazed out into the distance "I'm not sure. But we have to save camp. If we don't stop Ben..."  
He didn't need to finish. They knew Ben's way of thinking since he killed his real brother and he was sacrificing his half-sister.  
Suddenly Ceci's eyes widened. "Guys."  
They all turned.  
Up ahead was another blotch of land-a saddle-shaped island rock.   
Niall's nautical senses confirmed it. 30 degrees, 31 minutes north, 75 degrees, 12 minutes west.   
They had reached the home of the cyclops.


	16. Luke's and Sam's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to We’re just a band not demigods  
> The Wanted members are demigods. They have to go on a quest with One Direction to stop other war from happening. This takes place a few months after Ben stole the lightning bolt. The Wanted and One Direction-Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus Crossover  
> i dont own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.  
> I also don't own One Direction.  
> i only own my ideas.  
> thank you for reading.  
> leave any comments for some new ideas.  
> sorry if any characters seem OC.  
> Cast List:  
> One Direction as Themselves  
> The Wanted as Themselves  
> Ben Barnes as Justin Lavigne  
> Giselle Amaro as Me  
> Cecilia Acosta as Herself  
> Scarlett Byrne as Katie Brazen  
> Katie Leung as Kelly Blue  
> Skander Keynes as Sam Scorpion  
> Tom Felton as Ben Sollux  
> Any Other Percy Jackson Characters as Themselves  
> Jake Abel as Luke Castellan

~Luke's POV~  
I was watching over Giselle as she slept since Ben drained her energy again. I frowned and decided to go ask Hades to let me come back. I knew there was a chance Hades wouldn't let me, and Giselle only had a day left. Her friends needed to get the book and get her rescued.   
I sighed and teleported to Hades cabin and found Sam Scorpion.  
"Hey Sam." I greeted him  
"I thought you were watching over your ex-girlfriend." He told me  
"I am, but did you ask your dad?" I asked nervously  
"It's a deal." He said smiling  
"Really." I said shocked/excited  
"Yeah, but I know you're going to want to keep watch over Giselle right?" He asked  
"Yeah. She only has one day left." I told him  
"I figured out a way to break the drain bracelet." He told me  
"How it was made by a child of Hecate?" I asked  
"Well I figured a little hell fire might help." He said smirking  
"What are you thinking?" I asked  
"Well I asked Lou Ellen for help." He said taking out a jar of hell fire "She charmed it to break other spells."  
Sam handed me the jar then he went to get something else.   
He came back with a leather bracelet with different gems on it.   
"My dad blessed it so when you put it on you won't be dead anymore." He said handing me the bracelet  
I grabbed it and stared at him. "Thank you."  
"Anytime. You sent Giselle straight to me, and she brought me to camp." He replied  
"Of course. I made sure you weren't part of the war. Plus you're a close friend." I told him  
I placed the bracelet in my pocket and held the jar in my hand.   
"The fire will melt the bracelet. Be careful I don't want her getting burned." He said warningly  
I nodded then disappeared going back to Giselle. I hid the fire and sat next to her while she slept in bed. I would tell her about the plan me and Sam had when she woke up. As I watched over her I noticed the drain bracelet was glowing which meant Ben was draining her again.  
I watched as she moved around in her in distress and when the draining was over she calm down and slept peacefully.


	17. Cyclops Island Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to We’re just a band not demigods  
> The Wanted members are demigods. They have to go on a quest with One Direction to stop other war from happening. This takes place a few months after Ben stole the lightning bolt. The Wanted and One Direction-Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus Crossover  
> i dont own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.  
> I also don't own One Direction.  
> i only own my ideas.  
> thank you for reading.  
> leave any comments for some new ideas.  
> sorry if any characters seem OC.  
> Cast List:  
> One Direction as Themselves  
> The Wanted as Themselves  
> Ben Barnes as Justin Lavigne  
> Giselle Amaro as Me  
> Cecilia Acosta as Herself  
> Scarlett Byrne as Katie Brazen  
> Katie Leung as Kelly Blue  
> Skander Keynes as Sam Scorpion  
> Tom Felton as Ben Sollux  
> Any Other Percy Jackson Characters as Themselves  
> Jake Abel as Luke Castellan

~3rd POV~  
The island had a rope bridge chasm, green fields and tropical fruit trees and white beaches. The ship sailed to shore, and the demigods breathed in the sweet air.   
"Magic." Ceci said  
"How can we be sure?" Jay asked  
"Giselle, children of Demeter and Hecate, and Satyrs use it at camp sometimes." She told them  
"Ceci do you know why Giselle carries a diamond ring in her pocket?" Harry asked suddenly  
Everyone looked at Harry questioningly.  
"She charmed it to hide the celestial bronze-steel sword she has. The one we all saw her use when she fought Ben at Niagara Falls. Why?" She asked  
"Because that's actually her engagement ring that Luke gave her." Harry said quietly  
"What?!" Everyone yelled  
Then Harry began to tell them what he saw in his dream when they were at C.C.'s Resort. When Harry was done everyone was quiet.   
"We need to focus on the quest." Zayn said  
Everyone nodded and begun to plan their approach. They could feel the power of the Book. The Book contained spells and other magic that the Goddess Hecate used.  
"If we take the Book, will the island die?" Siva asked  
"It'll fade. And probably go back to whatever it looked like before the magic." Liam said  
In a meadow at the base of the ravine, several dozen sheep were milling around. They appeared peaceful enough, but they were the sizes of hippos. Past them was a path that led up into the hills. At the top of the path, near the edge of the canyon, was a massive oak tree. If you looked closely enough you could see something radiate power in between the branches.  
"This is too easy," Louis said "We could just hike up there and take it?"  
Max's eyes narrowed. "Chiron said there's supposed to be a guardian. A dragon or..."  
That's when a bunny emerged from the bushes. It hopped into the meadow, probably looking for something to eat, when all the sheep bleated at once and rushed to the bunny. It all happened so fast that the bunny began hopping away but was lost in a sea of wool and trampling hooves. The only things seen were grass and tuffs of fur that flew into the air. A second later all the sheep moved away, back to their peaceful wanderings. Where the bunny once stood was a pile of clean white bones.  
Everyone exchanged looks.   
"They're like piranhas." Niall said  
"Piranhas with wool." Max said  
"How will we get past them?" Nathan asked  
They all decided there was no way they would all get past the man eating sheep. So they decided they would go in a small group to get the book.  
Niall moored the pirate ship on the back side of the island where the cliffs rose straight up two hundred feet. Niall figured the ship was less likely to be seen there. The cliffs looked climbable, barely- about as difficult as the lava wall back at camp. And it was free from sheep.  
The group rowed a life boat to the edge of the rocks and mad their way up, very slowly. Ceci (first), Jay, Max, Nathan, Louis, and Zayn (lastly) they climbed up the cliffs. Once they hauled themselves over the top of the cliff they all collapsed from exhaustion.   
"Garrr!" They heard a voice bellow  
They all clamped a hand over each others mouth and pointed. The ledge they were sitting on was narrower than they'd realized. It dropped off on the opposite side, and that's where the voice was coming from-right below them.  
The monster roared in laughter.  
They crept over to the edge, and they saw were they right above the entrance of the Cyclops's cave. Below then stood Polyphemus in front of a pot of boiling water. He had a mortal (unconscious) hanging by a rope over the pot.  
The cyclops was even horrible up close. Partly because of his rancid smell was up close and personal. And he was also dressed in a tattered crude kilt and shoulder-wrap, stitched together from baby-blue tuxedos. He also had a baleful milky eye.  
The cyclops cut the rope and the mortal fell into the pot. "Have to graze sheep now." Polyphemus mumbled to himself before he whistled, and a mixed flock of goats and sheep-smaller than the man eaters-flooded out of the cave and past their master. As they went to the pasture, Polyphemus patted some on the back and called them names.  
When the last sheep had waddled out, Polyphemus rolled, a boulder in the front of the doorway. He strolled off down the mountain in his baby-blue groom's outfit, leaving them alone with a pot of boiling water with a boiling mortal and a six-ton boulder.


	18. Cyclops Island Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to We’re just a band not demigods  
> The Wanted members are demigods. They have to go on a quest with One Direction to stop other war from happening. This takes place a few months after Ben stole the lightning bolt. The Wanted and One Direction-Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus Crossover  
> i dont own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.  
> I also don't own One Direction.  
> i only own my ideas.  
> thank you for reading.  
> leave any comments for some new ideas.  
> sorry if any characters seem OC.  
> Cast List:  
> One Direction as Themselves  
> The Wanted as Themselves  
> Ben Barnes as Justin Lavigne  
> Giselle Amaro as Me  
> Cecilia Acosta as Herself  
> Scarlett Byrne as Katie Brazen  
> Katie Leung as Kelly Blue  
> Skander Keynes as Sam Scorpion  
> Tom Felton as Ben Sollux  
> Any Other Percy Jackson Characters as Themselves  
> Jake Abel as Luke Castellan

~3rd POV~  
They sat on the ridge for what seemed like hours watching the distant shape of the tuxedo wearing cyclops as he moved amongst his flocks.  
He had divided up his regular animals from his man eating sheep, putting each group on either side of the huge crevice that divided up the island. The only way across was the rope bridge, and the planks were too far apart for sheep hooves. The group of demigods watched as Polyphemus as he visited his carnivorous flock on the far side. Unfortunately the sheep didn't eat Polyphemus or seemed not to be bothered by him at all. Polyphemus fed them chunks of mystery meat from a great wicker basket.  
"Trickery," Jay said "We can't beat him by force, so we'll have to use trickery."  
"Okay," Louis said "What trick?"  
"Probably the one like Odysseus did." Nathan said  
"At sunset," Ceci said "Polyphemus will have to move the rock to let the sheep inside."  
When the sun was going down the flock dutifully began trudging back up the slopes toward the cave. They watched as the cyclops patted the sheep as they inside to the cave. When the last sheep went inside the cave and the Cyclops was about to roll the stone back to place Zayn acted out the plan. Somewhere hidden on the other side of the cave Zayn began to give the others the signal to be ready to go.  
"Hello, ugly!" Zayn shouted from his hidden spot.  
Polyphemus stiffened. "Who said that?"  
"Nobody!" Zayn yelled  
That got the exact reaction they'd been hoping for. The monster's face turned red with rage.  
"Nobody!" Polyphemus yelled back "I remember you!"  
"You're too stupid to remember anybody," Zayn taunted "Much less nobody."  
The demigods hoped to the Gods Zayn was already moving when he said that, because Polyphemus bellowed furiously, grabbed the nearest boulder (which happened to be his front door) and threw it forward the sound of Zayn's voice. They heard the rock smash into a thousand fragments. For a terrible moment, there was silence. Then Zayn shouted, "You haven't learned to throw any better either!"  
Polyphemus howled. "Come here! Let me kill you, Nobody!"  
"You can't kill Nobody, you stupid oaf," Zayn taunted "Come find me!"  
Polyphemus barreled down the hill toward his voice.  
Now, the "Nobody" thing wouldn't have made sense to anybody, but Zayn and Jay explained that centuries ago Odysseus had used to tricked  
Polyphemus right before using a large hot stick to poke the Cyclops's eye out.They both had figured Polyphemus would still have a grudge about that name, and they were both right. In his frenzy to find his old enemy, Polyphemus forgot about resealing the cave entrance.  
Ceci, Max, Jay, Louis, and Nathan all climbed down the ridge and began to make their way to the crevice and rope bridge.   
But an explosion, followed by a scream told them that they acted a bit too late. It was Zayn crying out in pain and fear.


	19. Cyclops Island Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to We’re just a band not demigods  
> The Wanted members are demigods. They have to go on a quest with One Direction to stop other war from happening. This takes place a few months after Ben stole the lightning bolt. The Wanted and One Direction-Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus Crossover  
> i dont own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.  
> I also don't own One Direction.  
> i only own my ideas.  
> thank you for reading.  
> leave any comments for some new ideas.  
> sorry if any characters seem OC.  
> Cast List:  
> One Direction as Themselves  
> The Wanted as Themselves  
> Ben Barnes as Justin Lavigne  
> Giselle Amaro as Me  
> Cecilia Acosta as Herself  
> Scarlett Byrne as Katie Brazen  
> Katie Leung as Kelly Blue  
> Skander Keynes as Sam Scorpion  
> Tom Felton as Ben Sollux  
> Any Other Percy Jackson Characters as Themselves  
> Jake Abel as Luke Castellan

~3rd POV~  
"I got Nobody!" Polyphemus gloated  
The group turned and saw the Cyclops, grinning wickedly, holding up his fist with Zayn hanging upside down by his legs.  
"Hah!" The Cyclops said "Nasty boy! I already got lunch means you gotta be grilled with mango chutney!"  
Zayn struggled, but he looked dazed. He had a small cut on his forehead and his appeared to be glassy.  
"Nathan go get the book. We'll take him while we get Zayn." Max said  
Nathan nodded and started to go to the bridge while the others planned on how to take on Polyphemus.  
"Jay be ready to catch Zayn." Louis said  
Jay nodded ready. Louis then looked at Ceci and Max who both nodded ready.  
"Alright," Louis said "Attack plan Macedonia."  
They knew what Louis was talking about since they all took the same training courses at Camp. They would sneak around either side and attack the Cyclops from the flanks while Louis held his attention in the front.  
Louis held his sword and shouted, "Hey, ugly!"  
The Cyclops whirled toward Louis "Another one? Who are you?"  
"Put my friend down. I'm the one who insulted you."  
"You are Nobody?"  
"That's right, you smelly one eyed oaf! I'm Nobody and I'm proud of it! Now, put him down and get over here. I want to stab your eye out again."  
"RAAAR!" He bellowed  
Good News: He dropped Zayn and Jay caught him and Jay was giving him Ambrosia.  
Bad News: Polyphemus barreled toward Louis, a thousand smelly pounds of Cyclops that he would have to fight with a very small sword.  
"For Ares!" Ceci rushed from the right swinging her scythe cutting Polyphemus.  
Max ran in front the left and he set his spear against the ground just in time for the Cyclops to step on it. He wailed in pain, and Max jumped out of the way to avoid of getting trampled. But the Cyclops just plucked out the shaft like a large splinter and kept advancing towards Louis.  
Louis moved with his sword. The monster made a grab for Louis. Louis rolled aside and stabbed him in the thigh. They were hoping to see him disintegrate, but Polyphemus was too big and powerful. They kept Polyphemus distracted as Nathan and Jay (who went to help Nathan) grab the book. Ceci swung her scythe again and again along with Max using another spear he had. Zayn shot arrows at Polyphemus and Louis followed up by stabbing him in the toe or ankle or the hand. Polyphemus pounded the ground, stomped at them, grabbed at them, but they were too quick. Out of the corner of their eyes they could see Nathan flying (flying sneakers his dad gave him) and Jay at the rope bridge. It wouldn't have been their first choice, given that the man-eating sheep on the other side, but at the given moment that looked better than the side they were currently on the chasm. It gave Zayn an idea.  
"Fall back!" Zayn told them  
They rolled away as the Cyclops's fist smashed the olive tree beside them.  
They ran for the bridge, Polyphemus right behind them. He was cut up and hobbling from so many wounds, but all they'd done was slow him down and make him mad.   
"A thousand curses on Nobody!" He promised  
"Faster!" Max yelled to his friends  
They tore down the hill. The bridge was their only chance. They had to make across, before the giant caught them.  
"Jay!" Ceci yelled "Get your knife!"  
His eyes widened when he saw the Cyclops behind them, but he nodded like he understood. As the demigods scrambled across the bridge, Jay began sawing at the ropes.  
The first rope went snap!  
Polyphemus bounded after them, making the bridge sway wildly. The ropes were now half cut. The demigods dove for solid ground, landing beside Jay. Louis made a wild slash with his sword and cut the remaining ropes. The bridge fell away into the chasm, and the Cyclops howled as he fell into the chasm.  
The demigods panted and all of them watched as Nathan grabbed the Book of Hecate. As soon as Nathan lifted the book off of its branches immediately the leaves on the oak tree turned yellow. As soon as Nathan reached them they ran to the beach lugging the book with them. As soon as they got to the waters edge Niall willed the anchor to raise and then went to get them. After a few anxious minutes, they saw the ship rounding the tip of the island.  
The demigods boarded the ship and then they all began to make their way to Miami. Once on board they were immediately were all looked over by their friends.  
"Let's go rescue Giselle now." Harry said  
They all nodded and the ship began to make its way to Miami.


	20. Surprise Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to We’re just a band not demigods  
> The Wanted members are demigods. They have to go on a quest with One Direction to stop other war from happening. This takes place a few months after Ben stole the lightning bolt. The Wanted and One Direction-Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus Crossover  
> i dont own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.  
> I also don't own One Direction.  
> i only own my ideas.  
> thank you for reading.  
> leave any comments for some new ideas.  
> sorry if any characters seem OC.  
> Cast List:  
> One Direction as Themselves  
> The Wanted as Themselves  
> Ben Barnes as Justin Lavigne  
> Giselle Amaro as Me  
> Cecilia Acosta as Herself  
> Scarlett Byrne as Katie Brazen  
> Katie Leung as Kelly Blue  
> Skander Keynes as Sam Scorpion  
> Tom Felton as Ben Sollux  
> Any Other Percy Jackson Characters as Themselves  
> Jake Abel as Luke Castellan

~Luke's POV~  
I was still watching over Giselle who was still sleeping. I was staring at the draining bracelet knowing that Giselle was already to weak to handle another draining process. I paced around the room wondering where the demigods were.  
"They got the book so let's take it from them." Ben said walking outside of the room  
"And what about your sister?" I heard someone else ask  
I turned myself invisible and I watched as the door opened revealing Ben and another guy. They both walked into the room stopping at the edge of the bed.  
"Justin take her up to the deck. I'm going to go get the Book of Hecate." Ben said staring at her  
Justin nodded and picked up Giselle walking out of the room following Ben. I got the hell fire and followed after Justin, Giselle, and Ben.  
~Nathan's POV~  
The ship took us all the way to Miami docking at a cove that mortals weren't nearby before disappearing in a flash of light.  
I watched as Siva ran to the nearest newspaper stand and checked the date on the Miami Herald. He cursed.  
"October 18! We've been away from camp for 8 days!"  
"That's impossible!" Max said  
But I knew it wasn't. Luke told us that time traveled differently in monstrous places.  
"Giselle must be exhausted," Jay said "We have to rescue her tonight."  
"Wait Ben wants the Book of Hecate and he can't have it." Liam said  
"Then what do we do? We're hundreds of miles away from camp. No money and no ride." Tom said  
"No maybe we can get the Book to camp." Louis said  
"Does anybody have money?" Harry asked  
"We could use the money we got from camp." I said  
"But why the money?" Siva asked   
Ceci opened up a black with blue trim book bag taking out a ziploc bag full of money and handed it to Tom. Louis ran to the curb and grabbed a taxi that just let out a family of cruise passengers.  
"Tom you and the others come on. You're all going to the airport. Get the Book." Zayn said  
Harry and Liam began to push us to the taxi.  
"But what about-" Jay said  
"We'll get Giselle. Ben can't the Book. Now go!" Harry said  
We all got in the taxi and headed to the airport getting tickets to New York. We all prayed to Zeus wouldn't blast us out of the sky.  
~Zayn's POV~  
"How are we going to get home?" Niall asked  
"We can worry about that later. We have to find Giselle first." Harry said  
"Come on," I told my friends "Let's go find my sister."   
That's when I turned to find a sword's point at my throat.  
"Hey, bro." Ben said "Welcome back to the states."  
That's when people wearing armor and two bear-men appeared around us. The bear-men grabbed Niall and Ceci by their collars. The other tried to get Louis and Harry but they both knocked him into a pile of luggage. Liam was being held by two huge people wearing armor.  
"Zayn," Ben said calmly "Tell your two brutes to back down or Orieus will bash your friend's heads together and Derek and K will slice your friend's neck open."  
Orieus raised Ceci and Niall off the ground, kicking and screaming while Orieus was grinning madly.  
"What do you want, Ben?" I said glaring at my half-brother  
He smiled, and gestured towards the end of the dock, and I noticed the biggest boat in port was the Chimera.  
"Why, little brother," Ben said "I want to extend my hospitality, of course. The same way I extended it to Giselle."  
~Niall's POV~  
The bear twins and the armored demigods herded us aboard the Chimera. They threw us down on the aft deck in front of a swimming pool with sparkling fountains that sprayed into the air. A dozen of Ben's assorted goons-snake people, laistrygonians, a few demigods in battle armor-had gathered to watch us get some "hospitality".  
"And so, the Book." Ben mused "Where is it?"  
He looked over us, prodding Louis' shirt with the tip of his sword, poking Zayn's jeans.  
"Hey!" Zayn yelled  
"Sorry, brother." Ben smiled "Just give me the Book and I'll leave you to return to your, ah, little music tours."  
"Go to Hades." We all heard a voice say  
We all turned and saw Giselle standing with a demigod wearing some armor behind her. She was pale and looked ready to collapse on the spot.  
I saw Ben roll his eyes at her then he turned back to us. "Maybe you didn't hear me." Ben's voice was dangerously calm "Where-is-the-Book?"  
"Not here." I said which probably wasn't a good idea but it felt good throwing it at his face. "We sent it ahead of us. You messed up."  
Ben's eyes narrowed. "You're lying. You couldn't have..." His face reddened as a horrible possibility occurred to him. "The Wanted members?"  
I nodded.  
"You trusted...you gave..."  
"Yeah."  
"Agrius!"  
The bear-man flinched. "Y-yes?"  
"Get below and prepare Arion. Bring him up to the deck. I need to get to Miami Airport, fast!"  
"It won't work." I heard Giselle sing-song "Arion hates you and only answers to Hazel and her friends."  
"But boss-"  
"Do it!" Ben screamed "Or I'll feed you to the Drakon!"  
The bear-man gulped and lumbered down the stairs.  
Ben paced in front of the pool, cursing in ancient Greek, gripping his sword so tight his knuckles turned white.  
The rest of Ben's crew seemed uneasy due to never seeing their boss so unhinged before.  
I started thinking...If I could use Ben's anger, then I could get him to talk so everybody could hear about his crazy plans... I looked at the swimming pool, at the fountains spraying mist into the air, making a rainbow in the sunset. And it suddenly gave me an idea.  
"You've been playing us all along," I said "You wanted us to bring you the Book to save you the trouble of getting it. So you could use it after Giselle couldn't heal Kronos anymore."  
Ben scowled, "Of course, you dolt! And now you've messed up everything!"  
"You're a traitor!" I dug out my last drachma out of my pocket and threw it at Ben, who dodged as I expected. The coin sailed into the rainbow- colored spray of water.  
I hoped my prayer would be accepted in silence, I thought with all my heart: O goddess, accept my offering. Please.  
"You tricked us all!" I yelled at Ben "Even everyone at CAMP HALF-BLOOD!"  
Giselle just smirked at Ben I like she knew what I was doing. Behind Ben, the fountain began to shimmer, but since I needed everyone's attention on me, so I brought out my sword.  
Ben just sneered, "This is no time for your heroics, Niall. Put away your little sword or I'll have to kill you sooner than later."  
"Who stole the bolt and kidnapped Giselle?"  
"I did of course," Ben snarled "You already know that."  
"You mean betraying your friends? Kidnapping your half-sister? You mean that?"  
Ben raised his sword "You don't understand this has happened before."  
That made me hesitate. He must've been lying, but I couldn't afford to lose Ben's attention.  
"You were going to bring back Kronos," I said  
"Yes! Giselle's power and the Book of Hecate would've sped his mending process by tenfold. But you haven't stopped us, you've only slowed us down a little bit."  
"And so you kidnapped Giselle and stole the Master Bolt. You set us all up-all to help Kronos rise again to destroy the Gods."  
Ben gritted his teeth, "You know that! Why do you keep asking me that?"  
"Because I figured you wanted an audience to hear about your plans."  
"What audience?"  
Then Ben's eyes narrowed as he and his goons looked behind themselves. They gasped and stumbled back.  
Above the pool, shimmering in the rainbow mist, was an Iris-message vision of everyone at camp in the dining pavilion looking at us in a stunned silence.  
Ben bellowed in rage as he slashed through the fountain dissolving the Iris-message, but the deed was already done.   
I was feeling pretty good about myself, until Ben turned to give me a murderous look.  
"Kronos was right, Niall. You boy banders are unreliable weapons who need to be replaced."  
None of us were sure what he meant, and didn't have time to think about it. One of his men blew a whistle, and the deck doors flew open. A dozen warriors poured out, making a circle around us, their brass tips of their spears bristling.  
Ben smiled at me. "You'll never leave this boat alive."  
~Luke's POV~  
I was silently watching everything happening. I figured it was time I made an appearance. I used a sleeper hold on Justin who collapsed letting Giselle who went down to the ground and I released the hell fire on the draining bracelet letting Giselle go of its magic. I then placed the leather bracelet that would bring me back to life on my wrist. True to his word the bracelet brought me back like Sam said.  
I kneeled down next to Giselle and whispered "Hey beautiful. Did ya miss me?"  
She looked at me shocked since I wasn't a spirit anymore.  
"How?" She asked  
"Sam." I said  
And she nodded understanding before taking out the engagement ring I gave her.  
"You'll need this." She said handing it to me  
"Thanks." I whispered before standing up changing it to my sword.  
"Actually I'll challenge you Ben. One on one." I said loudly shocking everyone especially Ben "What are you afraid of?"


	21. Surprise! Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to We’re just a band not demigods  
> The Wanted members are demigods. They have to go on a quest with One Direction to stop other war from happening. This takes place a few months after Ben stole the lightning bolt. The Wanted and One Direction-Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus Crossover  
> i dont own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.  
> I also don't own One Direction.  
> i only own my ideas.  
> thank you for reading.  
> leave any comments for some new ideas.  
> sorry if any characters seem OC.  
> Cast List:  
> One Direction as Themselves  
> The Wanted as Themselves  
> Ben Barnes as Justin Lavigne  
> Giselle Amaro as Me  
> Cecilia Acosta as Herself  
> Scarlett Byrne as Katie Brazen  
> Katie Leung as Kelly Blue  
> Skander Keynes as Sam Scorpion  
> Tom Felton as Ben Sollux  
> Any Other Percy Jackson Characters as Themselves  
> Jake Abel as Luke Castellan

~3rd POV~  
Ben's shocked looked changed quickly masking his emotions his lip curled seeing Luke. The soldiers who were about to kill the demigods hesitated seeing Luke, they waited for Ben's orders.  
Before Ben could say anything, Agrius, the bear-man, burst onto the deck leading a brown horse with a black mane and brown eyes, Arion. The boy banders and Ceci were all shocked to see Arion, Giselle and Luke both looked at Arion knowingly. Arion bucked and whined, and Niall cringed hearing Arion's foul language listening to his thoughts. Arion was calling Ben and Agrius names so bad Chiron would've washed his muzzle out with saddle soap.  
"Sir!" Agrius called, dodging one of Arion's hooves "Your steed is ready!"  
Ben kept his eyes on Luke.  
"You should know better, Luke," Ben said "You can't bait me or you for that matter into a fight."  
"And you're avoiding me and a fight," Luke noticed that this was like when he fought Percy on the Princess Andromeda so repeating what Percy told him a few years back "Scared your warriors will see you get your ass whopped?"  
Ben glanced at his men, and he saw Luke trapped him. If Ben backed down now, he would look weak. If he fought Luke, Ben would lose valuable time chasing The Wanted members. For Luke's part, the best he could hope for was to distract Ben, giving the other campers a chance to escape. If anybody could think of a plan to get them out of there, Giselle could or any child of Athena. On the down-side, Ben knew how good Luke was at sword fighting everyone in camp knew.  
"I'll kill you quickly." Ben decided, and raised his weapon. His dagger that its blade glinted with an evil gray-and-gold- light where human steel had been melded with celestial bronze. The boybanders and Ceci could almost feel the blade fighting itself, like two opposing magnets bound together. They didn't know how the blade had been made, but they sensed a tragedy. Someone had died in the process. Ben whistled to one of his men, who threw him a round leather-and-bronze shield.  
Ben grinned wickedly at Luke.  
"Ben," Ceci said, "At least give him a shield."  
"Sorry, Cecilia," He said "You bring your own equipment to this party."  
The shield was a problem. Fighting two-handed with just a sword gives you more, but fighting one-handed with a shield gives you better defense and versatility. Everyone knew this but Luke and Giselle both knew that they would get out of this. There were more moves, more options, more ways to kill. Luke thought back to Chiron, who'd taught him at his stay at camp. Now he was going to fight for him, he was going to fix his mistakes. Starting with Giselle.  
Ben lunged and almost killed Luke on the first try. His dagger went under Luke's arm, slashing through his shirt grazing his ribs.   
Luke jumped back, then counterattacked with Backbiter, but Ben slammed Luke's blade away with his shield.  
"My, Luke," Ben chided "You're out of practice."  
"Well, duh he was dead." Luke smiled hearing Giselle say that glancing quickly he saw her with the boybanders and Ceci.  
Ben went after Luke again with a swipe to the head. Luke parried, returned with a thrust. Ben sidestepped easily.  
The cut on Luke's ribs stung. Hos heart racing. When Ben lunged again, he jumped backward into the swimming pool and then he felt a surge of strength. Luke saw Giselle moving her lips in a chant and he knew she was giving him strength. Luke spun underwater, creating a funnel cloud, and blasted out of the deep end, straight at Ben's face. Luke nodded at Giselle thanking her for manipulating the water for him.  
The force of the water knocked Ben down, spluttering and blinded. But before Luke could strike, Ben rolled aside and was on his feet again. Luke attacked and sliced off the edge of Ben's shield, but that didn't faze him. Ben dropped to a crouch and stabbed at Luke's legs. Suddenly, Luke's thigh was on fire, with a pain so intense he collapsed. Luke's pants were ripped above the knee. He was hurt and now he knew how Percy felt during their battle on the Princess Andromeda. Luke didn't know how badly. Ben hacked downward and Luke rolled behind a deck chair. He tried to stand, but his leg wouldn't take the weight.  
"Luke!" Giselle screamed shocking Harry hearing the worry and pain in her voice.  
Luke rolled again as Ben's dagger slashed the deck chair in half, metal pipes and all.  
Luke clawed toward the swimming pool, trying hard not to black out. He'd never make it. Ben knew it, too. Ben advanced slowly, smiling. The edge of his dagger was tinged with red. Blood. Luke's blood.  
"One thing I want you to watch before you die, Luke." Ben looked at Giselle then at the bear-man Oreius, who was still holding Ceci and Niall by the necks. "You can eat your dinner now, Oreius. Bon appetit." Then a girl wearing armor dragged Giselle to where Ben was.  
"He-he!" The bear-man lifted Ceci and Niall and bared his teeth.  
That's when all Hades broke loose.  
Whish!  
A red-feathered arrow sprouted from Oreius's mouth. With a surprised looked on his hairy face, he crumbled to the deck.  
"Brother!" Agrius wailed. He let Arion's reins go slack long enough for the brown steed to kick him in the head and disappear in a blur free over Miami Bay running back to wherever Hazel was.  
For a split second, Ben's guards were too stunned to do anything except watch the bear twins' bodies dissolve into smoke.  
To Luke and Giselle it was like they were reliving their memories from the Princess Andromeda.  
Then there was a wild chorus of war cries and hooves thundering against metal. A dozen centaurs charged out of the main stairwell.  
"Centaurs!" Louis cried with delight while Giselle cried out "The Party Ponies!"  
~Harry's POV~  
My mind had trouble processing everything. Starting with Luke and Giselle's relationship along with a dead guy coming back to life. I saw Chiron was among the crowd, but his relatives were nothing like him. There were centaurs with different bodies like the ones you see in paintings, Some wore brightly colored t-shirts with Day-Glo letters that said PARTY PONIES: SOUTH FLORIDA CHAPTER. Some were armed with bows, some with baseball bats, some with paintball guns. One had his face like a Comanche warrior and was waving a large orange styrofoam hand making a big Number 1. Another was bare-chested and painted entirely green. A third had googly-eye glasses with the eyeballs bouncing around on slinkly coils, and one of those baseball caps with soda-can-and-straw attachments on either side.  
They exploded onto the deck with such ferocity and color that for a moment even Ben was stunned as if only finding out they existed. I couldn't tell if they had come to celebrate or attack.  
When I looked at Giselle I saw her smiling widely before making her way towards Luke after sneaking away from Ben. I looked back at the centaurs deciding that they apparently came to both party and fight. As Ben was raising his dagger to rally his troops, a centaur shot a custom-made arrow with a leather boxing glove on the end. It smacked Ben in the face and sent him crashing into the swimming pool.   
His warriors scattered. I couldn't blame them. Facing the hooves of a rearing stallion is scary enough, but when it's a centaur, armed with a bow and whooping it up a soda-drinking hat, even the bravest warrior would retreat.  
"Come get some!" Yelled one of the party ponies.  
They let loose with their paintball guns. A wave of blue and green exploded against Ben's warriors, blinding them and splattering them from head to toe. They tried to run only to slip and fall.   
Chiron galloped toward Ceci and Niall, neatly plucked them off the deck, and deposited them on his back. Louis and Zayn both knocked out the two guards that were holding Liam. I watched over Louis and Liam before looking back Giselle and Luke.  
~Luke's POV~  
I tried to get up, but my wounded leg still felt it was on fire. I remembered that I did the same to Percy and now I felt his pain.   
Ben was crawling out of the pool.  
"Attack, you idiots." He ordered his troops. Somewhere down below deck, a large alarm bell thrummed.  
I knew any second we would be swamped by Ben's reinforcements. Already, his warriors were getting over their surprise, coming at the centaurs with swords and spears drawn.  
Giselle let out a high pitched cry that sent half a dozen of them were knocked over the guardrail into Miami Bay. But more warriors were coming up the stairs.  
"Withdraw, brethren!" Chiron said  
"You won't get away with this, horse man!" Ben shouted. He raised his dagger, but got smacked in the face with another boxing glove arrow, and sat down hard in a deck chair.  
A Palomino centaur hoisted me and Giselle onto his back, "Dude, get your friends."  
"Guys!" Giselle yelled "Get on a centaur!"  
Louis, Liam, Harry, and Zayn knocked the warriors they were fighting to the ground and jogged after us. They jumped onto two centaurs back.  
Ben's warriors were organizing themselves into a phalanx, But by the time they were ready advance, the centaurs had galloped to the edge of the deck and fearlessly jumped the guardrail, as if it were a steeplechase and not ten stories above the ground.  
~Zayn's POV~  
I was sure we were going to die. We plummeted towards the decks, but the centaurs git the asphalt with hardly a jolt and galloped off, whooping and yelling taunts at the Chimera as we raced into the streets of downtown Miami.  
I have no idea what the Miamians thought as we galloped by. Liam sat behind me gripping my waist so he wouldn't fall Harry doing the same to Louis as they galloped in front of us.  
Streets and buildings began to blur as the centaurs picked up speed. It felt as if space were compacting-as if each centaur took us miles and miles. In no time, we'd left the city behind. We raced through the marshy fields of high grass and ponds and stunted trees.  
Finally, we found ourselves in a trailer park at the edge of a lake. The trailers were all horse trailers, tricked out with televisions and mini-refrigerators and mosquito netting. We were in a centaur camp.  
"Dude!" said a party pony as he unloaded his gear. "Did you see that bear guy? He was all like: 'Whoa, I have an arrow in my mouth!'"  
The centaur with the googly-eye glasses laughed. "That was awesome! Head slam!"  
The two centaurs charged at each other full-force and knocked heads, then went staggering off in different directions with crazy grins on their faces.  
Chiron sighed. He set Niall and Ceci down on a picnic blanket next to me, Liam, and Harry. "I really wish my cousins wouldn't slam their heads together. They don't have the brain cells to spare."  
"Chiron," I said, still stunned by the fact that he was here. "You saved us."  
He gave me a dry smile. "Well now, I couldn't very well let you die, especially since you've stopped Kronos from fully healing."  
"But how did you know where we were? I had gotten a message from my father saying history was repeating again." Niall asked.  
"Advanced planning, child. I figured you would wash up near Miami if you made it out of the Sea of Monsters alive. Almost everything strange washes up near Miami."  
"Gee, thanks," Ceci mumbled.  
"No, no," Chiron said. "I didn't mean ... Oh, never mind. I am glad to see you, my young demigods. The point is, I was able to eavesdrop on Niall's Iris-message and trace the signal. Iris and I have been friends for centuries. I asked her to alert me to any important communications in this area. It then took no effort to convince my cousins to ride to your aid. As you see, centaurs can travel quite fast when we wish to. Distance for us is not the same as distance for humans."  
I looked over at the campfire, where three party ponies were teaching Tyson to operate a paintball gun. I hoped they knew what they were getting into. I saw Giselle, Luke, and a party pony sitting at the edge of the lake together.


	22. Truth Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to We’re just a band not demigods  
> The Wanted members are demigods. They have to go on a quest with One Direction to stop other war from happening. This takes place a few months after Ben stole the lightning bolt. The Wanted and One Direction-Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus Crossover  
> i dont own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.  
> I also don't own One Direction.  
> i only own my ideas.  
> thank you for reading.  
> leave any comments for some new ideas.  
> sorry if any characters seem OC.  
> Cast List:  
> One Direction as Themselves  
> The Wanted as Themselves  
> Ben Barnes as Justin Lavigne  
> Giselle Amaro as Me  
> Cecilia Acosta as Herself  
> Scarlett Byrne as Katie Brazen  
> Katie Leung as Kelly Blue  
> Skander Keynes as Sam Scorpion  
> Tom Felton as Ben Sollux  
> Any Other Percy Jackson Characters as Themselves  
> Jake Abel as Luke Castellan

~Liam's POV~  
"So what now?" I asked Chiron "We just let Ben sail away? He's going to raise Kronos. He's already healed part of him or so he says."  
Chiron knelt, carefully folding his front legs underneath him. It's then Giselle chose the time to come over.  
"Chiron do you have your medical pouch?" She asked  
"I have your backpack." Ceci said handing it to her  
"Thanks, for rescuing me and bringing my backpack." She told all of us before going back to Luke and the party pony  
I saw Harry watching them with a hurt expression on his face as she walk away back to Luke. We all watched as Giselle opened her backpack taking out medical things and began to treat Luke's wounds.   
"I'm afraid, children, that today has been something of a draw. We didn't have the strength of numbers to take the Chimera. Ben was not organized enough to pursue us. Nobody won."  
"But we got the Book of Hecate!" Ceci said. "The Wanted members are on their way back to camp with it right now."  
Chiron nodded, though he still looked uneasily at Luke and Giselle before looking back at us. "You are all true heroes. And as soon as we get Luke fixed up, you must return to Half-Blood Hill. The centaurs shall carry you."  
"Luke's coming, too?" Harry asked.  
"Oh yes, Harry. He'll be relieved to get home. As for me my brethren here simply do not appreciate Dean Martin's music. Besides, I must have some words with the senior campers, cabin counselors. There's the rest of the winter to plan. So much training to do. And I want to see ... I'm curious about how Luke came back to life."  
"I think we all are." Harry grumbled under his breath glaring at Luke  
I didn't know exactly what he meant, but the look on Harry's face was clear. He didn't want Luke back at camp.  
I'd learned with Kronos there was usually a plan within a plan. The titan lord wasn't called the Crooked One for nothing. He had ways of getting people to do what he wanted without them ever realizing his true intentions.  
Over by the campfire, Louis let loose with his paintball gun. A blue projectile splattered against one of the centaurs, hurling him backward into the lake. The centaur came up grinning, covered in swamp muck and blue paint, and gave Louis two thumbs up.  
"Ceci," Chiron said, "perhaps you should go supervise Louis and my cousins before they, ah, teach each other too many bad habits?"  
Ceci met his eyes. Some kind of understanding passed between them.  
"Sure, Chiron," Ceci said. "So I really like paintball so Giselle is coming me with me."  
I watched as Ceci went over to Giselle saying something before Giselle motioned to the party pony. The pony said something.  
"Yes, you do." Ceci said hoisting the pony to his hooves and led him off toward the campfire leaving Giselle and Luke alone.  
~Harry's POV~  
I watched as Giselle finished bandaging Luke's leg with jealousy. "Children, I had a talk with Niall and Ceci on the way here. A talk  
about history repeating again."  
"Uh-oh," I thought.  
"It was Ben's fault," I said. "Ben said something to Giselle about Luke on our quest for the Lightning Bolt."  
His eyes flickered with irritation. I was sure he was going to chew us out, but then his look turned to weariness. "I suppose we could not expect to keep it secret forever."  
"So what was Ben talking about?" Zayn asked  
I saw Giselle put her medical things back into her backpack.  
"Luke was Kronos previous vessel during the second Titan War. In the end Luke took control of his body and sacrificed himself to stop Kronos and save Olympus."  
"That's what Kelly meant when we first asked her about who Luke was." Liam said  
But as soon as Liam said that something clicked in Chiron's mind as well as Zayn's.  
Chiron's tail whisked nervously in the grass. "My boy, what did Kelly tell you exactly. Because very few know about Luke and Giselle's relationship along with many campers the ones who fought in the War don't speak about it."  
"But that's what Kelly meant when Luke did something, and that they were a couple, and best friends. She also said that he died in war." Niall exclaimed  
"He might still be on Kronos's side for all we know of." I said looking at Luke   
"We don't know that for sure." Chiron said  
"You're right we don't, but Kronos is rising again and he wants to destroy Mount Olympus for good this time!" Zayn said  
"He will try," Chiron agreed. "And Western Civilization along with it, if we don't stop him. And with our forces divided he might able to succeed this time around. But we will stop him before he gets too far. You will not be alone in that fight."  
I knew he was trying to make us feel better, but I pictured Kelly in my mind and trusted her more at the moment. Kelly was a child of Athena after all.  
"Chiron what good is us being lousy heroes against Kronos again. I mean how do we fight him and his army?"I said miserably.   
"I don't know how many heroes have told me they were lousy heroes. And each one became a great hero with many stories that are known through our world."Chiron said managing a smile.   
He pulled an arrow from his quiver and turned the razor-sharp tip so it glinted in the firelight.  
"Celestial bronze, boys. An immortal weapon. What would happen if you shot this at a human?"  
"Nothing," Liam said. "It would pass right through."   
"That's right," he said. "Humans don't exist on the same level as the immortals. They can't even be hurt by our weapons. But you, boys—you are part god, part human. You live in both worlds. You can be harmed by both, and you can affect both. That's what makes heroes so special. You carry the hopes of humanity into the realm of the eternal. Monsters never die. They are reborn from the chaos and barbarism that is always bubbling underneath civilization, the very stuff that makes Kronos stronger. They must be defeated again and again, kept at bay. Heroes embody that struggle. You fight the battles humanity must win, every generation, in order to stay human. Do you understand?"  
"I guess." We all mumbled  
"You must try, boys. Because Kronos thinks you might be able to stop him once and for all. And after today, he will finally despair of turning you to his side. That is the only reason he hasn't killed you yet, you know. As soon as he's sure he can't use you, he will destroy you."  
"You talk like you know him." Niall said  
Chiron pursed his lips. "I do know him."  
We stared at him. We sometimes forgot just how old Chiron was.  
"How do you know him?" Zayn asked  
Chiron's eyes were deep brown, full of thousands of years of sadness. "Boys, remember your training. Remember your study of mythology. What is my connection to the titan lord?"  
I tried to think, but I'd always gotten my mythology mixed up. Even now, when it was so real, so important to my own life, I had trouble keeping all the names and facts straight. I shook my head. "You, uh, owe Kronos a favor or something? He spared your life?"  
"No." Liam said looking at Chiron in horror  
"Boys," Chiron said, his voice impossibly soft. "The titan Kronos is my father."


	23. Good To Be Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to We’re just a band not demigods  
> The Wanted members are demigods. They have to go on a quest with One Direction to stop other war from happening. This takes place a few months after Ben stole the lightning bolt. The Wanted and One Direction-Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus Crossover  
> i dont own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.  
> I also don't own One Direction.  
> i only own my ideas.  
> thank you for reading.  
> leave any comments for some new ideas.  
> sorry if any characters seem OC.  
> Cast List:  
> One Direction as Themselves  
> The Wanted as Themselves  
> Ben Barnes as Justin Lavigne  
> Giselle Amaro as Me  
> Cecilia Acosta as Herself  
> Scarlett Byrne as Katie Brazen  
> Katie Leung as Kelly Blue  
> Skander Keynes as Sam Scorpion  
> Tom Felton as Ben Sollux  
> Any Other Percy Jackson Characters as Themselves  
> Jake Abel as Luke Castellan

~Ceci's POV~  
We arrived in Long Island just after The Wanted members, thanks to the centaurs' travel powers. I rode on a centaurs back, but we didn't talk much, especially about Luke coming back. I knew what ever Chiron told the boys had to be difficult. I didn't what do push the boys with any questions. I saw Giselle and Luke together talking and basically ignoring us. I was mad that she didn't tell me about Luke and being engaged. I mean I thought we were friends and all. I guess I was wrong in trusting in her, but like the others I trusted Kelly more at the moment.  
I sighed and turned forward wanting to get back to camp and see The Wanted members.  
~Niall's POV~  
When we got to camp, the centaurs dropped us off before becoming disappointed that Dionysus wasn't there. The whole camp was gathered at the top of Half-Blood Hill. The whole camp had been through a hard two weeks since Ben had been ordering monsters to attack to stop us from getting the Book of Hecate. The Big House's rooms were overflowing with wounded. The kids in the Apollo Cabin, who were the best healers, looked like they had been working overtime performing first aid. Everybody looked weary and battered as they crowded around us and The Wanted members.  
The moment The Wanted members showed the Book of Hecate, the moonlight seemed to brighten, turning from gray to liquid silver. A cool breeze rustled in the branches and rippled though the grass, all the way into the valley. Everything came into sharper focus-the glow of the fireflies down in the woods, the Golden Fleece glittering in Thalia's Pine with Peleus guarding it, the smell of the strawberry fields, the waves on the beach.  
Everybody cheered.  
Chiron ordered a bit more guard duty on the hill top, at least until the last monsters the were going to be sent by Ben were gone. In the meantime, The Wanted members were being carried on their cabin mates' shoulders down to the amphitheater, where they were honored with laurel wreaths and a lot of celebrating around the campfire.  
We also got laurel wreathes, but I saw a lot of campers from the war meeting going to Luke and Giselle.  
~Max's POV~  
Later that night, as we were roasting s'mores and listening to some of the Apollo campers sing we were pulled aside the One Direction members and Ceci who told us everything Chiron told them. I didn't trust Kelly that much, but I did trust my friends judgement.  
Throughout the celebrating I did see Harry looking at Luke and Giselle who were with a lot of other campers. Harry looked miserable, but he did perk up when he saw Kelly and Katie. Well mostly Katie.  
~Giselle's POV~  
We were celebrating around the campfire with everyone who fought in the Titan War were here with me and Luke. Luke told them how he came back to life and he was going to fix his mistakes.  
I went looking for Sam to thank him for bringing Luke back. When I found my other favorite Hades child I gave him a hug.  
"Thanks for Luke." I told him  
"You're both welcome." He said getting out of my hug  
Luke and I then walked around just enjoying each others presence. I know Ceci was mad at me, but Luke was a subject I wasn't ready to talk about. Harry, I noticed didn't like Luke at all, but I didn't care he wasn't on my good side anyways. I snapped out of my thoughts to see we were at Thalia's Pine.  
Luke looked over at me and smiled.  
"What?" I asked looking at the celebration going on  
"Nothing, " He said "Just glad to be home. Everyone forgave me and they're letting me fix my mistakes."  
"You're right its good to be home." I said smiling  
He leaned over kissing my cheek before wrapping an arm around my shoulders. We stayed like that for a while before Luke spoke again.  
"So you never gave me an answer at the centaur camp or when we were coming back." He said casually  
I rolled my eyes before deciding that maybe we could have what we had before. "Yes I forgive you."  
He smiled before lifting me in his arms (bridal style) walking towards Apollo's Sanctuary that was deep in the woods. The two of us spent the rest of the night there talking and just spending time together.


	24. Chariot Race Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to We’re just a band not demigods  
> The Wanted members are demigods. They have to go on a quest with One Direction to stop other war from happening. This takes place a few months after Ben stole the lightning bolt. The Wanted and One Direction-Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus Crossover  
> i dont own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.  
> I also don't own One Direction.  
> i only own my ideas.  
> thank you for reading.  
> leave any comments for some new ideas.  
> sorry if any characters seem OC.  
> Cast List:  
> One Direction as Themselves  
> The Wanted as Themselves  
> Ben Barnes as Justin Lavigne  
> Giselle Amaro as Me  
> Cecilia Acosta as Herself  
> Scarlett Byrne as Katie Brazen  
> Katie Leung as Kelly Blue  
> Skander Keynes as Sam Scorpion  
> Tom Felton as Ben Sollux  
> Any Other Percy Jackson Characters as Themselves  
> Jake Abel as Luke Castellan

~Siva's POV~  
The next morning, after the party ponies headed back to Florida, Chiron made a surprise announcement: that we would be having a chariot race. It was going to be One Direction's and our first chariot race here at camp.  
We spent the next two days training like crazy. During that time we didn't see Giselle or Luke too much, but we did spend more time with Kelly. This of course was affecting my half-brother. Since our team was each other we agreed to split up the prize between each other.  
The night before the race, we all stayed late (minus Kelly) at the stables. Niall was talking to our horses, giving them one final brushing, when we heard two people walk in and then someone behind them said, "Fine animals, horses. Wish I'd thought of them."  
We all hid and peeked over to see Luke, Giselle, and a middle-aged guy in a postal carrier outfit was leaning against the stable door with two beautiful Pegasi. He was slim, with curly black hair under his white pith helmet, and he had a mailbag slung over his shoulder.  
"Dad?" Luke stammered  
"Hello, son. Hello my soon to be daughter in-law." Hermes said with a sly grin  
I saw Giselle turn red and turn to the Pegasi. Luke looked at her then at his father.  
"Uh..." Luke said  
I wasn't sure why he must be here.  
"Listen, dad, I'm-..." Luke started to say before Hermes pulled him into a hug cutting him off  
"I'm sorry you felt like I abandoned you." Hermes said softly   
The rest of us looked at each other before looking back to see Giselle smiling softly at the exchange.  
Hermes pulled away readjusted the mailbag on his shoulder. "Son, the hardest part about being a God is that you must often act indirectly, especially when it comes to your own children. If we were to intervene every time our children had a problem...Well, that would only create more problems and more resentment. But believe me son I have been and always will pay attention to you. I have and will answer your prayers."  
"You were the one who said families are messy. Immortal families are eternally messy." Giselle said brushing the Pegasi  
Hermes smiled at her "You both should get to bed. I'm not even suppose to be here. I only came to make this delivery."  
"A delivery? From who?" Luke asked  
"I am the messenger of the Gods, son." He took an electronic signature pad from his mailbag and handed it to Giselle. "Sign there, please."  
She picked up the stylus that was entwined with a pair of tiny green snakes.  
"Hey George. Hey Martha." Giselle said to the snakes  
The snakes gave their greetings before they wriggled under her fingers, forming a kind of pencil like grip. She signed her name and gave the pad back to Hermes. In exchange, he handed her a small package.  
"Good luck tomorrow," Hermes said "Fine team of horses you have there, though you'll excuse me if I root for the Hermes cabin."  
Luke smiled cheekily at her in which Harry made a face.  
Giselle rolled her eyes "We're on the same team. Or did you forget sneaker. We also have Hades on our side. Oh and Nike too."  
"Enough, you too," Hermes said "Goodbye, you two. For now. I do expect to be invited to the wedding though."  
Small white wings sprouted from his pith helmet. He began to glow, and we knew enough about the Gods to avert our eyes before he revealed his true divine form. With a brilliant white flash he was gone, and we were all alone with the horses.  
~Tom's POV~  
When Hermes was gone we stayed hiding to hear more of Luke and Giselle's conversation. We all saw them staring at the package she was given.  
"Who's it from?" Luke asked her getting some sugar cubes for the Pegasi feeding them  
"It's from Hades." She said opening the package taking out a little skeletal kitten that was purring and moving  
Luke groaned at the sight of the kitten while Giselle just laughed at his reaction petting the kitten.  
"Bring back memories." She said holding the kitten to him  
"Don't start." Luke grumbled who looked away  
Giselle just laughed when the kitten began pawing at her hair.  
"Let's go before Chiron gets mad at us." Luke said  
"Okay, but we have to go back to our cabins this time." She replied  
"Aw, but I like staying at Apollo's Sanctuary with you." He whined  
She just rolled her eyes "Fine, but if we get in trouble its your fault."  
Then they walked out, but not before saying bye to the two Pegasi named Solaria and Solaris.   
We all got out of our hiding spots and just looked at each other.  
"Apollo's Sanctuary?" Zayn asked  
"That was my dad." Nathan said  
"I don't like him." Harry mumbled  
After leaving with many questions we went to our cabins to get some rest for the race tomorrow.


	25. Chariot Race Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to We’re just a band not demigods  
> The Wanted members are demigods. They have to go on a quest with One Direction to stop other war from happening. This takes place a few months after Ben stole the lightning bolt. The Wanted and One Direction-Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus Crossover  
> i dont own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.  
> I also don't own One Direction.  
> i only own my ideas.  
> thank you for reading.  
> leave any comments for some new ideas.  
> sorry if any characters seem OC.  
> Cast List:  
> One Direction as Themselves  
> The Wanted as Themselves  
> Ben Barnes as Justin Lavigne  
> Giselle Amaro as Me  
> Cecilia Acosta as Herself  
> Scarlett Byrne as Katie Brazen  
> Katie Leung as Kelly Blue  
> Skander Keynes as Sam Scorpion  
> Tom Felton as Ben Sollux  
> Any Other Percy Jackson Characters as Themselves  
> Jake Abel as Luke Castellan

~3rd POV~  
The next morning, everybody was buzzing about the Chariot Race, though they kept glancing nervously toward the sky like they expected to see some Stymphalian birds gathering like when the Golden Fleece came to camp. None did. It was a beautiful winter day with blue sky and plenty of sunshine and snow. The camp had started to look like a winter wonderland: the meadows were covered in snow; the columns and cabins were decorated with tiny flickering lights, like Christmas lights, except they seemed to be real balls of fire. The strawberry fields were covered in frost the chariot track was too but the Apollo children worked their magic to defrost it. More lights glowed in the woods making it all Christmas. Satyrs were chasing dryads around with snowballs. Everywhere you looked there were snowball fights were going on.  
And Harry was miserable. He'd been torturing himself by watching Luke and Giselle. He tried to turn his thoughts to the race, but Hermes talking about Luke's and Giselle's wedding hurt him.  
As Louis and Tom drove onto the track, the boybanders and Ceci couldn't help but admire their and everyone else chariots. The chariot that stood out the most was Apollo, Nike, Hades, and Hermes cabins chariot. The chariot was being pulled by Solaria and Solaris with it being gold with a caduceus in the front and music notes and wings on the sides. The edges were black with pomegranates etched on the side also.  
Chiron was at the starting line, ready to blow the conch.  
"Charioteers take you places." The ones driving followed the command. "Fighters take your places." And they did just that.  
With everyone in position Chiron blew the starting signal.  
The horses knew what to do. Everyone shot down the track so fast that they would've fallen out if they hadn't had their arms on the leather reins or rails. Everyone took the first turn with chariot-lengths ahead of the battles going on between teams throughout the track.  
Katie (Ares) going against Nemesis (Anthony)  
Lacy (Aphrodite) against Iris (Butch)  
Lou (Hecate) against Tyche (Jethro)  
Clovis (Hypnos) against Hebe (Ziva)  
Nyssa (Hephaestus) against Athena (Kelly)  
Miranda (Demeter) against Dionysus (Ari)  
Tom (Ares) against Hermes (Luke)  
"Incoming!" Tom yelled as Luke threw a javelin that made smoke come out  
Louis and Giselle urged their horses to pick up speed. The two were now neck and neck. Athena, Ares, and Hephaestus were all coming up close behind. Everyone else was falling behind riding side by side as they went on weapon on weapon until both teams were both toppling out of the chariots. The horses felt the reins go slack and went crazy, galloping back to their stables, dragging the upside-down chariots behind them.  
Hermes, Ares, Athena, and Hephaestus chariots held together through the second turn, despite the wreckages. They passed the starting line and thundered into their final laps.  
The Hephaestus team was still gaining before engaging Athena cabin causing Hephaestus to knock the Athena team out.  
Ares and Hephaestus went into battle leaving Tom and Luke alone to fight. Tom was fighting with a javelin and Luke with Backbiter. It wasn't until Tom threw the javelin that had a spear point almost knocked Luke over.  
The Boybanders chariot was now dangerously close, their horses about to trample Luke and Giselle underfoot.  
"Switch places with me!" Giselle told Luke "Take the reins!"  
"But-"  
"Trust me!"  
Luke pulled himself to the front and grabbed the reins. Giselle turned, trying hard to keep her footing, and got her bow out. She notched an arrow before releasing it. The arrow shot out shadows overtaking Louis and Tom for a split second.  
They were coming up on the last turn. They were neck and neck now, Katie coming up from behind, making up for lost time.  
"See ya, guys!" Giselle yelled "Here's a little parting gift!"  
Giselle notched an arrow one that caused foam to engulf the chariot when it hit it's mark. Tom and Louis dove out of the chariot before they were swallowed up by foam. The horses turned and dragged the foam covered wreckage back toward Katie, who had to swerve to avoid it.  
Luke pulled the reins for the last turn. Giselle held on, as Luke brought them through and spurred the horses across the finish line. The crowd roared.  
Once the chariot stopped, their friends mobbed them. They started chanting their names, but Giselle yelled over the noise: "Hold up guys! It wasn't just us!"  
The crowd didn't want to be quiet, but Giselle made herself heard: "We couldn't have done it without somebody else! We couldn't have won this race or have Luke back without him! We owe it to..."  
"Sam Scorpion!" Luke said, loud enough for everybody to hear.  
Sam blushed. The crowd cheered. Giselle planted a kiss on Sam's and Luke's cheeks. the roaring got louder after that. The entire Apollo and Hermes cabins lifted Luke, Sam, and Giselle onto their shoulders and carried them to the winners platform, where Chiron was waiting to bestow the laurel wreaths.


	26. Betrayed By A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to We’re just a band not demigods  
> The Wanted members are demigods. They have to go on a quest with One Direction to stop other war from happening. This takes place a few months after Ben stole the lightning bolt. The Wanted and One Direction-Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus Crossover  
> i dont own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.  
> I also don't own One Direction.  
> i only own my ideas.  
> thank you for reading.  
> leave any comments for some new ideas.  
> sorry if any characters seem OC.  
> Cast List:  
> One Direction as Themselves  
> The Wanted as Themselves  
> Ben Barnes as Justin Lavigne  
> Giselle Amaro as Me  
> Cecilia Acosta as Herself  
> Scarlett Byrne as Katie Brazen  
> Katie Leung as Kelly Blue  
> Skander Keynes as Sam Scorpion  
> Tom Felton as Ben Sollux  
> Any Other Percy Jackson Characters as Themselves  
> Jake Abel as Luke Castellan

~Harry's POV~  
That afternoon was one of the most miserable I'd ever had at camp, which goes to show, you never know when your world is about to be rocked to pieces.  
I got to the sword-fighters arena and found Kelly had had the same idea. Her gym bag was plopped at the edge of the stage. She was working solo, whaling on battle dummies with a sword I'd never seen before. It was a regular steel blade, because she was slashing the dummies' heads right off, stabbing through their straw- stuffed guts. Her orange Camp Half-Blood shirt was dripping in sweat. Her expression was so intense, her life might've really been in danger. I watched, fascinated, as she disemboweled the whole row of dummies, hacking off limbs and basically reducing them to a pile of straw and armor.  
They were only dummies, but I still couldn't help being awed by Kelly's skill. The girl was an incredible fighter.  
Finally, she saw me, and stopped mid-swing. "Harry."  
"Um, sorry," I said embarrassed "I just-"  
"It's okay," She said lowering her sword "Just doing some extra-training."  
"Those dummies won't be bothering anybody anymore."  
Kelly shrugged "They build new ones every time were running low on equipment."  
Now that her sword wasn't swirling around, I could see something odd about it. It looked like Luke's and Ben's weapons.  
Kelly noticed me looking at it. "Oh, this? New toy. This is Pisó̱plata (Greek: Back Stabber)."  
"Pisó̱plata?"  
Kelly turned the blade in the light so it glinted wickedly. "Harms both mortals and immortals. You've seen Luke's sword right?"  
I thought about what Chiron had told us when we started our quests-that a hero should never harm any mortals unless absolutely necessary.  
"I didn't know they could make more weapons like that."  
"They can," Kelly agreed "It's very hard though."  
She gave me a tiny smile, then slid the sword into its scabbard.  
"Listen, I was going to come for you. What do you say we go down to the woods, look for something to fight?"  
I don't know why I even hesitated. I should've felt relieved that Kelly was being so friendly. Ever since she'd seen Luke come back with us from our quest, she'd been acting a little distant. I was afraid she might resent us for bringing Luke back with us.  
"You think it's a good idea?" I asked "I mean-"  
"Aw, come on." She rummaged in her gym bag and pulled out a six-pack of cokes. "Drinks are on me."  
I stared at the cokes, wondering where the heck she'd gotten them. There were no regular mortal sodas at the camp store. No way to smuggle them in unless you talked to a satyr, maybe.  
Of course, the magic goblets would fill anything you want, but it didn't taste the same as real coke, straight out of the can.  
Sugar and caffeine. My willpower crumbled.  
"Sure," I decided "Why not?"  
We walked down to the woods and kicked around for some kind of monster to fight, but it was too cold. All the monsters with any sense must've been taking siestas in their nice caves.  
We found a shady spot by the creek where I'd had played my first capture the flag game. We sat on a big rock, drank our cokes, and watched the sunlight and snow in the woods.  
After a while Kelly said, "You miss being normal?"  
"You mean before monsters began attacking me every three feet? Are you kidding?"  
Kelly raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, I miss it," I admitted "You?"  
A shadow passed over her face.  
I was used to hearing from everyone Kelly was pretty, smart, but at the moment, she looked weary, and angry. Her blond hair was gray in the sunlight. I could imagine her as an old lady.  
"I've lived at Half-Blood Hill since the second Titan War ended," She told me "Katie from Ares has also. All I've done is train, train, and train."  
She crumpled her coke can and threw it into the creek, which really shocked me. One of the first things you learn at Camp Half-Blood is: Don't litter. You'll hear from the nymphs and naiads. They'll get even. You'll crawl into bed one night and find your sheets filled with centipedes and mud.  
"The heck with laurel wreaths," Kelly said "I trained for glory not to end up like those trophies in the Big House attic."  
"You make sound like your leaving and joining Ben."  
Kelly gave me a twisted smile. "Oh, I'm leaving, all right, Harry. I brought you down here to say goodbye."  
She snapped her fingers. A small fire burned a hole in the ground at my feet. Out crawled something glistening black, about the size of my hand. A scorpion.  
I started to go for my rose.  
"I wouldn't," Kelly cautioned "Pit scorpions can jump up to fifteen feet high. It's stinger can pierce right through your clothes. You'll be dead in sixty seconds."  
"Kelly, what-"  
Then it hit me the prophecy.  
_You shall sail, an iron ship with_  
_Warriors of bone._  
_You shall find what you seek and_  
_Make it your own._  
_You shall be betrayed by one_  
_Who calls you a friend._  
_A link unknown to be held_  
_A new bond shall be weld._  
_But you shall fail to save_  
_What matters, most in the end._  
"You will be betrayed by one who calls you a friend."  
"You." I said  
She stood calmly and brushed off her pants.  
The scorpion paid no attention to her. It kept its beady black eyes on me, clamping its pincers as it crawled onto my shoe.  
"Ben's finishing something that should've been in the last war." Kelly said "Don't you feel it-the darkness gathering, the monsters growing stronger? Don't you realize how useless it all is? All the heroics-being pawns of the Gods. That's the only reason they've hung on, thanks to us half-bloods. They should've been overthrown thousands of years ago."  
I couldn't believe this was happening.  
"Kelly...you're talking about our parents," I said  
She laughed.  
"That's supposed to make me love them? Their Western Civilization beliefs are a disease, Harry. It's killing the world. The only way to stop it is to burn it to the ground, start over with something more honest."  
"You're as crazy as Ben."  
Her yes flared. "Ben is fighting for a good cause. If I had time, Harry. I could explain. But I'm afraid you won't live that long. Just know this we're finishing what Luke didn't."  
The scorpion crawled onto my pant leg.  
There had to be a way out of this. I needed time to think.  
"Kronos," I said "That's who you serve."  
The air got colder.  
"You should be careful with names," She warned  
"Kronos spoke to you and Ben in your dreams. He got Ben to steal the Master Bolt and kidnap Giselle."  
Kelly's eye twitched. "You should've joined Ben when he gave you a chance."  
"He's brainwashing you, Kelly."  
"You're wrong. He showed me that my talents are being wasted. After all that training I've done I get no quest." She said angrily  
The scorpion was sitting on my knee now, staring at me with glittering eyes. I tried to keep my voice level. "So why stay at camp instead of leaving with Ben before?"  
Kelly's smiled wavered. "He needed a spy and to get you boybanders on his side." Kelly drew her new sword. She ran her thumb down the flat of the blade, as if she were hypnotized by its beauty. "He needed information."  
"He knew that me and Giselle were broken up."  
"Divide and conquer."  
"That's why we got the quest for the Book." I said "To help finish healing Kronos."  
"And he would have been healed, had it not been for Luke and Sam meddling with our plans."  
Kelly looked down at the scorpion, which was now sitting on my thigh. "You made the wrong choice, Harry. But don't worry my little friend will set things right."  
"Call off the bug," I said "If you're so strong, fight me yourself."  
Kelly smiled "Nice try, Harry. But I'm not someone you can bait. My lord is waiting, and he's got plenty of quests for me to undertake."  
"Kelly-"  
"Goodbye, Harry. There is a new Golden Age coming. But this time you won't be part of it."  
She slashed her sword in an arc and disappeared in a ripple of darkness.  
The scorpion lunged.  
I swatted it away with my hand and drew my rose. The thing jumped at me and I cut it in half in midair.  
I was about to congratulate myself until I looked down at my hand. My hand had a huge red welt, oozing and smoking with yellow guck. The thing had gotten me after all.  
My ears pounded. My vision went foggy.  
I stumbled into the creek barley standing up.  
The poison was too strong. My vision was now getting darker.  
Sixty seconds, Kelly had told me.  
I had to get back to camp. If I collapsed out here, my body would be dinner for a monster. Nobody would ever know what had happened.  
My legs felt like lead. My forehead was burning.  
I stumbled toward camp, and the nymphs stirred from their trees.  
"Help," I croaked "Please..."  
Two of them took my arms, pulling me along. I remember making it to the clearing, a counselor shouting for help, a centaur blowing a conch horn.  
Then everything went black.


	27. Friends, Choices, And Quests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to We’re just a band not demigods  
> The Wanted members are demigods. They have to go on a quest with One Direction to stop other war from happening. This takes place a few months after Ben stole the lightning bolt. The Wanted and One Direction-Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus Crossover  
> i dont own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.  
> I also don't own One Direction.  
> i only own my ideas.  
> thank you for reading.  
> leave any comments for some new ideas.  
> sorry if any characters seem OC.  
> Cast List:  
> One Direction as Themselves  
> The Wanted as Themselves  
> Ben Barnes as Justin Lavigne  
> Giselle Amaro as Me  
> Cecilia Acosta as Herself  
> Scarlett Byrne as Katie Brazen  
> Katie Leung as Kelly Blue  
> Skander Keynes as Sam Scorpion  
> Tom Felton as Ben Sollux  
> Any Other Percy Jackson Characters as Themselves  
> Jake Abel as Luke Castellan

~Harry's POV~  
I woke with a drinking straw in my mouth. I was sipping something that tasted like liquid bananas. Nectar.  
I opened my eyes.  
I was propped up in bed in the sickroom of the Big House, my right hand bandaged like a club. Argus stood guard in the corner. I was surprise to see Giselle sitting next to me, holding my nectar glass and dabbing a wash cloth on my forehead.  
"Here we are again." I said  
"You idiot," She said, which is how I knew she was overjoyed to see me conscious. "You were green turning gray when we found you. If it weren't for Chiron's and my healing..."  
"Now, now," Chiron's voice said "Harry's constitution deserves some of the credit."  
He was sitting near the foot of my bed in human form, which was why I hadn't noticed him yet. His lower half was magically compacted into the wheelchair, his upper half dressed in a coat and tie. He smiled, but his face looked weary and pale, like when we were at the centaur camp and when the Master Bolt was stolen.   
"How are you feeling?" He asked  
"Like my insides have frozen, then microwaved."  
"Apt, considering that was pit scorpion venom. Now you must tell me, if you can, exactly what happened."  
Between sips of nectar, I told them the story.  
The room was quiet for a long time.  
"I can't believe that Kelly ..." Giselle's voice faltered. Her expression turned angry. "Yes. Yes, I can believe it. May the gods curse her."  
"This must be reported to Olympus," Chiron murmured. "I will go at once."  
"Ben and Kelly are out there right now," I said. "We have to go after them."  
Chiron shook his head. "No, Harry. You're-"  
"You're not ready yet." I heard Luke say  
"How would you know!" I snapped.  
"Harry, I know this is hard. But you must not rush out for vengeance. You aren't ready."  
I didn't like it, but part of me suspected Chiron was right. One look at my hand, and I knew I wasn't going to be fighting any time soon.  
"We can't just sit back and do anything," I said  
"We will not sit back," Chiron promised. "But you must be careful. Kronos wants you to come unraveled. He wants your life disrupted, your thoughts clouded with fear and anger. Do not give him what he wants. Train patiently. Your time will come."  
"Assuming I live that long."  
Chiron put his hand on my ankle. "You'll have to trust me, Harry. You will live. But first you must decide your path for the coming year. I cannot tell you the right choice....But you must decide whether to stay at Camp Half-Blood year-round, or return to the mortal world to continue your career and be a summer camper. Think on that. When I get back from Olympus, you must tell me your decision."  
I wanted to protest. But his expression told me there could be no more discussion.  
"I'll be back as soon as I can," Chiron promised. "Argus will watch over you."  
Chiron glanced at Luke and Giselle. "Oh, and, you two...Whenever you're ready, you both can leave."  
"Where are you going?" I asked  
Nobody answered.  
Chiron rolled himself out of the room. I heard the wheels of his chair clunk carefully down the front steps, two at a time.  
Giselle studied the ice in my drink while Luke studied the room.  
"What's wrong?" I asked her  
"Nothing." She set the glass on the table. "Me...and Luke are going to do a quest. You...um..need anything?"  
"What quest? And yeah. Help me up. I want to go outside."  
"Harry, that isn't a good idea." Luke said  
I ignored Luke and slid my legs out of bed. Luke caught me before I could crumple to the floor. A wave of nausea rolled over me.  
Luke said, "I told you..."  
"I'm fine," I insisted. I didn't want to lie in bed like an invalid while Ben was out there planning to destroy the Western world.  
I managed a step forward. Then another still leaning heavily on Luke. Argus and Giselle followed us outside, but Argus kept his distance.  
By the time we reached the porch, my face was beaded with sweat. My stomach had twisted into knots. But I had managed to make it all the way to the railing. Luke left to give us some privacy.  
It was dusk. The camp looked completely deserted. The cabins were dark and the volleyball pit silent. No canoes cut the surface of the lake. Beyond the woods and the strawberry fields, the Long Island Sound glittered in the last light of the sun.   
"So what are you going to do?" Giselle asked me   
"I don't know."  
I told her the feeling Chiron wanted me to stay year-round, to put in more individual time, but I wasn't sure that's what I wanted. Then, I brought up her and Luke with their quest.  
Giselle pursed her lips, then quietly said, "We are just friends at the moment. As for our engagement and past its a sore subject. As for our quest we need to bring a demigod to camp."  
I stared at her. "Why? I mean can't a a satyr do that?"  
"Ben might get him. If a demigod joins Kronos be gets stronger."  
She pointed toward the crest of Half-Blood Hill. Next to Thalia's pine tree, at the very edge of the camp's magical boundaries, Luke stood there waiting. He was holding two backpacks one that looked like Giselle's.  
"I forgave him like a lot of other campers. We decided to start over...give it another try. I'm sorry Harry, but with happened with Kendall I can't go back to the romance we had, but we can be friends." She said  
"I understand."  
She pursed her lips. "You won't try anything stupid throughout the year, will you? At least ... not without sending me an Iris-message?"  
I managed a smile. "I won't go looking for trouble. I usually don't have to."  
"When we get back," she said, "We'll hunt down Ben and Kelly. We'll get information, but if we don't, we'll sneak off and get some anyways. Agreed?"  
"Sounds like a plan."  
She held out her hand. I shook it.  
"Take care, lover boy," Giselle told me. "Keep your eyes open."  
"You too, Katniss."  
I watched her walk up the hill and join Luke. She gave him a hug and both of them looked back at the valley one last time. They touched Thalia's pine tree, then allowed herself to be lead over the crest and into the mortal world.   
I was joined by my friends who were told everything that happened to me. The Wanted members and Ceci were staying , but the rest of us made a decision.  
"We'll be back next summer," I promised them "We'll survive until then. After all, we survived two quests." I asked Argus to take us down to our cabins, so we could pack our bags to go home.


	28. New Demigods Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to We’re just a band not demigods  
> The Wanted members are demigods. They have to go on a quest with One Direction to stop other war from happening. This takes place a few months after Ben stole the lightning bolt. The Wanted and One Direction-Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus Crossover  
> i dont own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.  
> I also don't own One Direction.  
> i only own my ideas.  
> thank you for reading.  
> leave any comments for some new ideas.  
> sorry if any characters seem OC.  
> Cast List:  
> One Direction as Themselves  
> The Wanted as Themselves  
> Ben Barnes as Justin Lavigne  
> Giselle Amaro as Me  
> Cecilia Acosta as Herself  
> Scarlett Byrne as Katie Brazen  
> Katie Leung as Kelly Blue  
> Skander Keynes as Sam Scorpion  
> Tom Felton as Ben Sollux  
> Any Other Percy Jackson Characters as Themselves  
> Jake Abel as Luke Castellan

The One Direction members with Paul, Ceci, and The Wanted members were at Half-Blood Hill.   
"Stay safe." Ceci said hugging each one of them  
"We'll try too." Liam said  
Paul was placing their things in the van waiting for the boys. The Wanted members hugged them before walking back into camp with Ceci.  
One Direction looked back at the camp before walking to the van. They got in and looked out the windows seeing that they were going back to their normal lives. Once they got on the plane to England they wanted to train, hunt for Ben and be back at camp.  
~Ben's POV~  
"Kelly. Welcome to the Chimera." I said staring out of the window  
I felt Kelly staring at me "I did it. I set the Pit Scorpion on Harry. He should be dead."  
"Good. Then let's get out last boybanders on our side." I told her turning around to face her  
"Katie is still at camp spying on Ceci and The Wanted members. One Direction left home. Luke and Giselle are on quest." Kelly informed me  
"Good. Let's go get them now then." I told her  
The two of us left heading to New York to get our new demigod recruitment's.  
~Luke's POV~  
"So who are we picking up?" I asked as we were dropped off at a storage unit area by a satyr  
~Giselle's Dream~  
I was in a lair and it was semi-pitch black. The only source of light was from the window high above me. I was in a warehouse; that much was obvious. I walked around, trying to find whatever I could to tell me where I was. That was when I saw him… strapped to a chair.  
His face was bloody. A long slash went across his cheek bone. I barely recognized him. The boy was even frail. His hair was matted down and his eyes had a petrified look. His chocolate brown eyes that had made sure I didn't fall when my eyes had adjusted to the light when he opened my cell door.  
"Where are you?" I spoke quietly. He looked up at me.  
"In Canada," He said.  
"We're coming to get you. Just hang in there a little longer."  
"No!" He shouted fiercely. "They're worse than the others."  
"How?"  
"I don't know. But they can freeze me up and then it takes days for me to thaw. I know I am near Niagara Falls. I can sometimes hear the roar of the waterfall."  
"Me and friend are coming. We WILL rescue you." I promised  
~End of Dream~  
"A demigod in Canada. His name is Edmund Keynes. Ridro thinks he's a son of Athena. Ridro also reported that a giant took him." Giselle told me  
"That's just great." I grumbled  
"Let's just get my car so we can drive to Canada." Giselle said  
We walked to the right storage unit where we found a black and blue veilside mazda Rx7 (gotta love the Fast and Furious trilogy). Giselle took out the keys opening it and got in. I followed after her (stealing the keys and getting in the drivers seat).  
"Do you think the One Direction members stayed at camp?" I asked driving her car   
"No. I think they went back to trying to live a normal life." She told me "I know where to look for Edmund."  
I nodded staying focused on the road.  
Driving to Canada… in a car… at least four hours… was…freaking…torture! I mean I loved being a demigod and all but the ADHD we had was not fun. At all. Me and Giselle talked about what I had missed like camp, books, camp, movies, new campers at camp, and places we want to go, which included how many new people that might be demigods we would meet. We didn't miss camp at all, right?  
Finally, Giselle started to doze off so I was in complete silence. Giselle muttered something, and it sounded suspiciously like babe don't die meaning she was dreaming of a character she loves… again.  
"Giselle," I shook her a little to wake her up. Surprisingly, she woke up pretty easily, but was a little disoriented at first.  
"No don't die!" She said immediately. I laughed and she looked over at me, and innocently asking, "What?"  
"Nothing. Hey, I'm stopping for gas. Do you need anything?"  
"The bathroom!" Giselle exclaimed  
"That's all?" I inquired.  
"Yeah, maybe some snacks also." Giselle giggled  
"Anything else?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean like are you buying any food."  
"Maybe depending the places," Giselle said   
"True," I said pulling, into a gas station  
"By the way, how long have I been out?" Giselle said yawning  
"For about an hour," I answered. "I'll be right back."  
~Giselle's POV~  
I got out of the car and raced to the bathroom. I needed it like a rushing race horse! Once I had both used the bathroom, I bought some candy and soda before heading out to the car where Luke was waiting patiently for me. I hopped in and handed Luke his Skittles and Dr. Pepper. While I enjoyed a bag of Sour Punch and Skittles and Dr. Pepper. We had about four more hours until we arrived at Niagara Falls so I decided to stay awake with Luke.  
~Luke's POV~  
Giselle was zipping through that bag of Sour Punch and Skittles causing her to be on a major sugar high. Of course, it was a good thing because she kept talking and that kept me awake while driving. It's not fun to be tired and driving. She was rambling on about some crazy conversation she had with Will and Sam. I listened and laughed because it was truly funny. After about two hours of constant babble, Giselle dozed off. I drove through customs without a hassle (thanks to some manipulation of the mist) and drove to a hotel. I quietly got out of the car and went to check in. Again, after some manipulation of the mist, I was able to convince the desk clerk that we were given a room for free for as long as we wanted. I went back to the car where Giselle was still out. I opened Giselle's door first.  
"Hey, Gigi, we're at out hotel. Wake up," I shook her a little. Her eyelids fluttered open and she blinked. "Hey, sleepyhead."  
"Hi," She replied, blinking some more. I rubbed her head and opened the passenger door getting our bags. She was quite touchy when you woke her up from a nap (long story…). Giselle got out of the car and we walked into the hotel, into the elevator, and when the elevator reached the top floor, which was our floor, we walked to our room. There were two adjoining rooms. We both decided to take that one so no matter what Giselle and I could go into each others room. It was six o' clock and none of us feeling up to going out to get some dinner decided to order room service. We devoured the food and once we had all taken showers and had gotten ready for bed, we crashed. I fell asleep when my head hit the pillow. I had some whacked out dream about me getting into a fight with a seal, and sadly, the seal was winning. How that worked out, I have no idea. I was just about to get slapped by the seal when I woke up to the sound of Giselle yelling quietly in her sleep. I leaped out of bed and ran to her.  
"Giselle, wake up! Wake up! Giselle!" I pleaded quietly, holding down her flailing arms because I had a feeling getting punched by her would be worse than getting slapped by that annoying seal. She bolted up and breathed heavily. "Gigi, are you okay?"  
"No, the dream… it was awful…" Giselle closed her eyes, obviously trying not to cry but she couldn't help it. Tears rolled down her cheeks. I sat down on her bed and wrapped my arms around her. She cried quietly and I held her the whole time. I asked her what the dream was about but she refused to tell me. I wanted to know what had scared her so bad.  
"It's was the Titan war," She murmured.  
"Memories?" I asked.  
"Yeah, memories."  
"It's okay, you're okay."  
Slowly, she stopped crying and relaxed. I looked at her and knew she was asleep. I laid her down gently and left to go to my room.  
The next morning, I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and got dressed. I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl taking a bite of the apple and yelled, "Ow!"  
The apple was freaking fake.  
I walked to Giselle's room to find her not in her bed. She was huddled on the window bench with the blankets wrapped around her. Her eyes were closed but tear streaks were dried onto her face.  
"Giselle!" I yelled quietly, running over to her. "Giselle, are you okay?"  
Her eyes opened and her brown eyes looked at me with curiosity.  
"Luke, why am I on the window bench?"  
"I don't know, why are you?"  
"I wouldn't have asked you if I knew. I must have slept walk."  
"Giselle, what happened?" I demanded quietly. I knew she was lying. I mean she was a daughter of the God of truth she can't lie for anything. "You never sleep walk."  
"I… I had another night mare. I came to the bench because, well, I don't know, I felt safe. I didn't want to wake you up again."  
"Giselle, I wish you would wake me up. I don't want you to be scared."  
"Thanks. Help me up. I think my legs are asleep."  
I lifted her up and she nearly collapsed but I caught her.  
"I have no feeling in them at all," She laughed weakly. I lifted her up into my arms and laid her in her bed.  
"Is there anything I can do for you?" I inquired worriedly.  
"I'm fine, okay? I already have everything planned on how we're going to rescue Edmund."  
"Okay."  
I reluctantly left Giselle by herself and let her joined me at the table when she was ready.


	29. New Demigods Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to We’re just a band not demigods  
> The Wanted members are demigods. They have to go on a quest with One Direction to stop other war from happening. This takes place a few months after Ben stole the lightning bolt. The Wanted and One Direction-Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus Crossover  
> i dont own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.  
> I also don't own One Direction.  
> i only own my ideas.  
> thank you for reading.  
> leave any comments for some new ideas.  
> sorry if any characters seem OC.  
> Cast List:  
> One Direction as Themselves  
> The Wanted as Themselves  
> Ben Barnes as Justin Lavigne  
> Giselle Amaro as Me  
> Cecilia Acosta as Herself  
> Scarlett Byrne as Katie Brazen  
> Katie Leung as Kelly Blue  
> Skander Keynes as Sam Scorpion  
> Tom Felton as Ben Sollux  
> Any Other Percy Jackson Characters as Themselves  
> Jake Abel as Luke Castellan

~Giselle's POV~  
Okay, that nightmare sucked! I hate demigod dreams! Period. What's worse is when those dreams are memories. Sure the dreams might be fine when they're GOOD memories. I went to join Luke at the dining table and caught Luke looking at me with a worried look in his eyes. I smiled sweetly at him to let him know I was okay, even though on the inside I felt like a 9.0 earthquake happened and I had been at the epicenter of it. Sitting down, I grabbed an apple from my plate. I happened to glance over at the fake fruit in the middle of the table and saw bite marks on one of the apples.  
"Why is there a bite mark on that apple?" I inquired curiously. Luke looked sheepishly at me and laughed telling me that he had tried to eat it.   
"They make them look too damn real," He defended.  
"Uh huh, sure," I grinned. Luke smirked at me. I finished the apple and went over the plan with him. Once that was settled, we headed to Niagara Falls and into the tunnels underneath it where Edmund was being held (I found that out in a dream). The two of us got in line and got our ponchos and headed into the tunnels. We followed the main tunnel until I came to the door that I knew would lead us to Edmund. The two of us checked around us to make sure no security personnel was around before we opened the door. We slipped in quietly and followed the tunnel. I stumbled and felt Luke grab my arm, his grip sending a shockwave through my body. He let go of me when I regained my balance.  
We trudged along, once in a while slipping on the slick floor. Our ponchos made too much noise so we took them off before we continued. Finally, after what seemed like hours, we arrived at another door, the door that would lead us to Edmund.  
"Okay, you know the plan," I whispered.  
"I know it, doesn't necessarily mean I like it," Luke muttered. I rolled my eyes and opened the door slowly. I peeked in and seeing nothing, opened the door all the way. Luke came in behind me and went to the left. I went forward, creeping along in the shadows. I rounded a corner and had to stifle a gasp. Edmund was… in perfect shape? Okay, maybe not perfect because he was frozen in an ice block. Damn Hyperborean Giant. I freaking hate them.  
"Come to collect your prize?" A snarl came from behind me. I whipped around to find myself staring at a Hyperborean Giant.  
"He's not a prize, he's a boy named Edmund. Let him go," I ordered. Amazingly, the Hyperborean started forward and was in the process of the unfreezing him when a female voice appeared.  
"You fool! She was Charmspeaking!" The female Hyperborean hissed. The other one turned around and looked confused. Then he turned on me and tried to freeze me but was destroyed by a knife I managed to get before he could even take in a breath. The female whirled around to meet Luke's sword. She died, plain and simple.  
"That worked out well," I harrumphed in surprise.  
"Yeah, you were about to be turned into a very large Popsicle," Luke said.  
"And thanks to you and me, that didn't happen," I replied. Luke smiled with one side of his mouth upturned. We found a heat lamp and after about three hours, we unfroze Edmund. He was just asleep, much to my relief. Luke lifted him up and we left quickly. It wasn't difficult retracing our steps. The only thing that was even remotely scary was that we tripped over our ponchos. We kept moving and reached the door. I tried to open it but it was locked. I swore colorfully.  
"What's wrong?" Luke asked.  
"It's locked," I replied, pulling on the door.  
"Here, hold him," Luke told me. I took Edmund from Luke. Edmund was scarily light. He was small but he shouldn't have been that light. Luke took the door handle and pushed the door open.  
"After you my lady," He grinned.  
"… Don't say a word," I mumbled. Luke laughed and held the door open. Luke took Edmund from me as I led the way back up to the top.  
Fresh warm air greeted us as we walked out into the open.  
"My car's over there. We kind of have a walk," Luke said grimly. We headed off in the direction of my car.  
"I think he's a child of Dionysus," I said quietly.  
"Why do you say that?" Luke questioned.  
"He has his eyes."  
"Oh."  
We continued walking and we were near the bench where you could sit down and watch Niagara Falls, well, fall. Something rammed into me sending me into the water. I screamed a loud, piercing scream.  
"Luke!" I screamed. Without even thinking about what I was about to do, I tried to fight against the strong, sweeping current that was steadily bringing me closer to the huge fall. My heart was hammering. I heard Luke yelling my name.  
"Stay there! Keep watch over Edmund!" I shouted back at him. I don't know if he heard me or not but he stayed where he was. I was about to shout it again when I realized I could use our Empathy link we had made when we were alone at Apollo's Sanctuary.  
Luke, stay where you are! You can't leave Edmund!  
No! You're going to die Giselle! I can't lose you again!  
I'm not going to die! I just have that feeling. Please Luke, stay where you are! I begged him.  
I'll do it for you Giselle.  
I sighed in relief when roaring of water entered my mind.  
"OMG! THE WATERFALL!" I thought with evident fear in my mind.  
"Damn," I said.  
I closed my eyes that's when my feet felt ground beneath them. It wasn't much but it was just enough to give me enough lift to avoid falling with the waterfall.  
I screamed. As I reached the edge of the waterfall and with all my might, I leaped from the little ground underneath my feet and I flew into the air, far away from the waterfall and plummeted towards the water.


	30. I Take A Very Big Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to We’re just a band not demigods  
> The Wanted members are demigods. They have to go on a quest with One Direction to stop other war from happening. This takes place a few months after Ben stole the lightning bolt. The Wanted and One Direction-Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus Crossover  
> i dont own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.  
> I also don't own One Direction.  
> i only own my ideas.  
> thank you for reading.  
> leave any comments for some new ideas.  
> sorry if any characters seem OC.  
> Cast List:  
> One Direction as Themselves  
> The Wanted as Themselves  
> Ben Barnes as Justin Lavigne  
> Giselle Amaro as Me  
> Cecilia Acosta as Herself  
> Scarlett Byrne as Katie Brazen  
> Katie Leung as Kelly Blue  
> Skander Keynes as Sam Scorpion  
> Tom Felton as Ben Sollux  
> Any Other Percy Jackson Characters as Themselves  
> Jake Abel as Luke Castellan

The water was far below me, making me more than a little dizzy. I was screaming my head off. What the hell had I been thinking jumping off Niagara Falls like that?

Poseidon, please, please, please listen to me. Please make the fall okay and let us survive. It's not our time to go. It felt right to jump and now I'm praying to you to keep us safe. I will make a huge sacrifice to you when I get back to camp! PLEASE POSEIDON! I pleaded. The water was fast approaching.

Fifty feet.

Forty feet.

Thirty feet.

Twenty feet.

Ten Feet.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

Splash!

I plummeted into the water, but the impact didn't feel like concrete like everyone says it does. I struggled to the surface. Fresh air greeted me as I took in breaths of air greedily.

"Seeing that we're alive, I should say you should be thanking Poseidon. Since I prayed to you, looks like you listened," I thought coughing 

The water was still pretty chilly for the summer time so I swam as quickly as I could. I finally reached the platform like thing and sat down, coughing up a storm. Some rescuers came and hauled me onto the boat. I was extremely tired and my heart was racing. I leaned back and closed my eyes.

~Luke's POV~

I was frantic. I could see that Giselle had leaned back and had closed her eyes still coughing and even from up where I was standing, I could tell she was shivering. I ran to where the boat would dock. Carefully adjusting Edmund, I ran as fast as I could. I reached the place right when the boat was docking. A man lifted Giselle up and headed towards a door which led to the infirmary. I followed worriedly after the two men. They wouldn't let me near Giselle until after two hours. When she did wake up, she was bombarded with questions.

"Why did you fall in the river?" A man name Jackson asked.

Giselle replied weakly, "Something rammed into me and I lost my balance."

Jackson nodded, asked some more questions, and then left. Giselle stayed somewhat conscious. Placing Edmund in a chair, I walked over to Giselle.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly.

"I've felt better. When I was in the water, I got this rush, and when I got out of it, I felt drained," She whispered.

"I can imagine you've felt better. You did just fall off of Niagara Falls."

"Yeah, me too. Not my exactly my choice though."

"You got that right."

She smiled at the thought of it and so did I. She always got a gleam in her eye whenever she was happy.

"So what now?"

"I don't know."

Something made a small sound at the end of the room. We looked at the source of the sound to find Edmund awake and rubbing his eyes. Giselle immediately stood up and walked over to him, but she was unsteady on her feet and I had to hold onto her so she wouldn't fall.

"How are you Edmund?" Giselle asked kindly.

"Where am I?" Edmund whispered nervously. "Is this a dream? Who's he?"

"No, this isn't a dream. This is Luke, he's my best friend. Right now you're in the Niagara Falls infirmary. I just took a very big bath," Giselle smiled. Edmund smiled shyly.

"So what are you saying?" Edmund inquired curiously.

"I'm saying that I was pushed into the water, was dumped off of Niagara Falls, hence the very big bath."

"Are you okay?" Edmund leapt up but swayed unsteadily. Giselle put a reassuring hand on him and had him sit back down.

"I'm fine, just worn out. If you don't mind, I'm going to get some rest before we head back to camp. Talk with Luke. He is a great guy."

"Okay," Edmund shrugged. Giselle hugged Edmund and went back to her bed where she sat down, leaned back, and closed her eyes.

"So, are you two dating?" Edmund inquired.

"What? Oh, no. She's my friend, well, she was my fiancee before technically," I corrected myself.

"Who's your godly parent?"

"Hermes."

"That's awesome! He's so cool! I want some flying shoes!"

"I have some back at camp. When we get back there, I will let you try them on."

"Awesome."

"So what do you like to do?"

"Everything! Well, except cleaning. That's a pain in the buttocks."

"I don't think I have ever heard a person say "a pain in the buttocks" before. I've heard butt, ass, booty, and other's I probably shouldn't mention, but never have I heard someone say buttocks. Where are you from?"

"Well, I'm originally from England, but my dad and I moved to Virginia when I was two."

"That would explain some of your vocabulary."

"Yeah- hey! Wait a minute!"

I laughed. "I was just kidding. So tell me, what is your favorite thing to do?"

"Have an adventure!"

"Well, then you certainly have had an adventure I would say."

"Yes, it wasn't that fun come to think about it but it was still an adventure."

I liked Edmund more and more. He was happy and a bit crazy and smart and loved life. I had a feeling he and I would get along just fine.

"Well, Edmund, if you don't mind I'm going to get some sleep. I'm super tired," I yawned.

"Okay, I'm going to read some of these magazines," Edmund said, already starting for the magazine rack. I smiled and closed my eyes.

Edmund's POV

Luke had already fallen asleep by the time I sat down with a magazine in hand. I liked him. Most guys his age wouldn't give me the time of day. I opened up the magazine and started reading. I hadn't even realized what time it was when I was suddenly broken out of my reading-trance by pitiful whimpering. I looked up to see Giselle jerking violently. I was scared stiff. Giselle yelped and Luke bolted up and ran to her. He grabbed a hold of her hands and spoke soothingly to her. Giselle's eyes opened and she had a panicked look on her face.

"It's okay," Luke whispered, hugging her. I could see some tears falling down her cheeks but she made no sound. Giselle just buried her face into the crook of Luke's neck. Luke gently rocked her back and forth until he silently laid her back down on her bed. He brushed a piece of hair out of her face before heading back to his chair next to me.

"L-Luke? Is… is she okay?" I asked quietly.

"I'm not sure. Her dreams are memories and it bugs the f-Hades out of me," Luke muttered. "Are you okay?"

"It scared me a little," I admitted.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Luke assured me. "It still scares me and this isn't the first time."

"What do you mean?"

"This is about the fifth or sixth time this has happened. She tells me what the dreams are about and it kills me not being able to help her," Luke mumbled, looking at Giselle.

"Listen, I may be ten and all, but I'm not blind. You still like Giselle and don't try to deny it." I told him.

Luke laughed humorlessly and said, "That's a bit of an understatement."

I wasn't sure what he meant at that time and I had no idea how much of an understatement that was.


	31. Return Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to We’re just a band not demigods  
> The Wanted members are demigods. They have to go on a quest with One Direction to stop other war from happening. This takes place a few months after Ben stole the lightning bolt. The Wanted and One Direction-Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus Crossover  
> i dont own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.  
> I also don't own One Direction.  
> i only own my ideas.  
> thank you for reading.  
> leave any comments for some new ideas.  
> sorry if any characters seem OC.  
> Cast List:  
> One Direction as Themselves  
> The Wanted as Themselves  
> Ben Barnes as Justin Lavigne  
> Giselle Amaro as Me  
> Cecilia Acosta as Herself  
> Scarlett Byrne as Katie Brazen  
> Katie Leung as Kelly Blue  
> Skander Keynes as Sam Scorpion  
> Tom Felton as Ben Sollux  
> Any Other Percy Jackson Characters as Themselves  
> Jake Abel as Luke Castellan

The trip back to camp was uneventful thankfully. I sat in the back with Giselle while Luke sat in the front. We stopped twice, both times so we could use the bathroom and get a bite to eat. I could see Luke checking his rearview mirror periodically when Giselle was asleep.  
I slept on the way there. It was a peaceful sleep for the first time in over a year. I enjoyed every second of it. We arrived at camp around five in the evening with a centaur waiting for us. It was freaking awesome! His name was Chiron and he was pretty nice. A guy named Will came running up to us and hugged Giselle and high-fived Luke. He said hi to me and asked me how I was. I told him that I felt just perfect. Which, of course, was sarcastic. He laughed and then Chiron ordered us to come with him to the Big House, but telling Will to go back to his cabin, which I don't think Will liked too much. We followed him silently. When we walked in the door and sat down on some surprisingly comfy chairs, Chiron ordered Giselle to tell us what happened at Niagara Falls.

She explained it in detail.

"You pushed off from Niagara Falls?" Chiron asked incredulously. "And you survived?"

"Yes, sir," Giselle said.

"You must be highly favored by Poseidon," Chiron said. "Well, I'm sure you're all hungry. You all go eat dinner with the rest of the kids. I-"

He stopped short and stared at something above my head.

"I knew it," Giselle whispered. I looked above my head and saw a hologram like thing of a grape vine shimmering above my head. Naturally, I tried to swat it away.

"A child of Dionysus," Chiron said with a smile.

"Huh?" I inquired brilliantly.

"You know, for a child of Dionysus, he's not that bright," Luke grinned cockily, but I knew he was teasing me.

"I know more than you," I smiled slyly. Luke looked at me questioningly and I wondered what he possibly thought I knew that he didn't because I was pretty sure he knew much more than me.

"Well, everyone, I trust you to show Edmund the ropes here," Chiron looked at Giselle.

"Yes sir," Giselle nodded her head and so did everyone else. The four of us stood up and left the Big House. We walked to a dining pavilion that was packed with kids.

"Edmund, see all those black haired kids?" Giselle pointed to a table that was occupied by a few black haired kids.

"Hey, Ari!" Luke shouted. A girl turned her head, smiled, and ran over to us. Saying hi to all of us, a little hostile towards Giselle, but blushing when she turned to Luke.

"Hi Luke! What's up?" Ari questioned.

"Ari, this is Edmund. He is your half-brother. Would you mind showing him around?" Luke asked.

"Nope, not at all. Come on, Edmund. I'll show you around," Ari motioned for me to follow her and I did.

Giselle's POV

I watched Edmund trail after Ari. He was safe. I was safe. And Luke was safe.

He hadn't known it but when we were at the Niagara Falls Infirmary, I had overheard their conversation about me and my dreams. I had scared Edmund… and Luke. The last thing I heard was Edmund saying that Luke still liked me and Luke saying that that was a bit of an understatement. I knew Luke had thought I was asleep and that was the reason he had told Edmund what he did. He never would have said that if he knew I was awake. I wasn't going to tell him I had overheard him. The only thing I wanted to do was to go to the Apollo Cabin, get into my bed, and go to sleep, which is exactly what I did.


End file.
